Pure as snow
by sinner994
Summary: Seto Kaiba fell in love with the only girl who knew him;Angela Snow. The only problem is that their relationship is based off of sex and money. Can the CEO pull Angela from her horrible past and give her a future to look forward to?
1. Chapter 1

I dont own yugioh. I wish i did...but i dont T_T woe is me

"AAAAAHHHHHH!! Harder HARDER!!!!"

The young woman couldn't help but scream in ecstasy as the man above her drove her deeper into the bed. The headboard slammed into the wall with a resounding crack after every thrust. The two slid against each other in a sweaty tangle of limbs and desire.

"Tell me how much you need it...scream my name..," the man said as he kissed along the girl's jaw and licked across her collar bone. Their combined moans filled the room and added to the almost palpable lust in the air. Within another 15 minutes both had reached their climaxes chanting each others names as if they were sacred. As the man rolled lazily off the equally spent girl, he draped an arm across her waist and held her close from behind. She snuggled into the warm embrace with the fleeting thought of how safe she felt in his grasp.

2 hours later

Seto Kaiba watched with interest as his recent partner scrambled around his room, naked, looking for her long lost brazier. She had found every other article of clothing except for that one.

"Dammit," she mumbled crouching to look under the bed again. "I can't believe this! That bra was expensive."

"Why don't you look for it in the morning? I'm sure it will be easier to find when you're not exhausted from me," the cocky CEO added the last part with a smirk.

"Shut up Kaiba," she added her own smirk while looking behind a leather couch. "Besides, I told you I couldn't stay all night, I have things to do."

"Come on, not even if I paid you extra? It's only 11 o'clock, what if I want another round?"

"God, you're insatiable," she couldn't help but smile to herself as she checked the lamp in the corner to make sure her bra hadn't got caught in the shade, again. "And no, not even if you paid me extra. I have to go, and I'm already running late! Dammit! Get up, please." The young woman stalked over to the brunet as he got out of the bed. Within a few seconds of violent blanket shaking, the missing lace undergarment fell lightly to the floor.

"Success!!" she waved the bra in the air as if it were a flag of triumph before she quickly put it on along with her other clothes. "Ok, I'll see you next week, same time?" She gathered up her purse and the few items that had fallen out during the hormonal display only a few hours earlier.

"Of course, Angela. Here," he handed her a thick envelope filled with cash. She quickly stuffed it into her purse without counting it. Angela had dealt with the CEO long enough to know that he wouldn't cheat her.

"Bye," she said with a small smile.

"Bye," Kaiba watched as his favorite, and only, prostitute walked out of his room. He headed towards his bed as he heard his security system beep, signaling someone had opened and shut the front door. He glanced for a moment at the wall behind his bed. There was a large crack in the plaster from where the headboard had struck so many times. "Damn," he murmured as he assessed the damage further. "I guess I'll have someone fix that tomorrow." Kaiba climbed into his bed, after he turned off the lights, and sank into its comfortable warmth. Angela's scent could still be detected in the sheets and pillows.

'Where did she have to go that was so important?" Those were the brunettes last thoughts as he drifted to sleep.

Ok, I know it wasn't very interesting, but its my first fic . so be gentle. Reviews are very much welcomed ^_^ flamers can go screw themselves. If anyone actually likes it I'll continue, if not...well, I'll be sad ='(


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Chapter 2 .

I dont own Yu-gi-oh blah blah blah blah, you know the drill.

~Friday night~

Angela walked quickly down the Kaiba driveway to her small blue car. She pulled her long jet black hair into a messy bun, and held it together with a red hair clip. The only time she wore her hair down was around her "family" and, of course, Kaiba (it was hard to keep her hair up when he had his long fingers constantly running through it). Angela glanced down at her watch again, hoping that maybe time would take pity on her and rewind itself. No such luck.

"Shit," she mumbled her complaint to no one except the cold night air. "I hope he won't be too bitchy about this."

A few minutes later Angela was speeding down the mostly empty streets of Domino towards her house. She was preparing to run another red light when she spotted a familiar figure walking down the other side of the street. A quick (and illegal) U-turn brought her to a stop next to the tall figure.

"I am soooooo sorry! I didn't think it would take that long, and there was traffic, and my watch is broken, and I had to get gas or I would have broken down! I'm sorry, Jason!" Almost all of those excuses were lies of course, but Angela felt she had to defend herself even before her companion said anything. The young man slipped into the passenger seat with grace and quickly put his seat belt on. He pulled his black leather jacket tighter against his body to protect himself from the January cold that had followed him into the car. His light brown hair framed his face with an elegance that Angela could not help but marvel at sometimes.

"It's fine, really. I had a feeling you would be late tonight, so I started walking." Jason's emerald green eyes looked at Angela with amusement, and a small smirk played on his lips. Angela pulled out into traffic towards the Domino City Docks.

"So I guess you won't be late now." the relief was evident in Angela's voice. She would have felt extremely guilty if she was the cause of her brother being late to work.

"I'll get there right on time. Do you have any smokes?"

"I think you left a pack in the glove-compartment."

"You got paid tonight, right?" Jason rifled through the car looking for his cigarettes.

"Yup, why? You need money?"

"Just a few dollars, I'll pay you back tomorrow. Oh, here they are." Jason put the stick in between his lips and lit it, inhaling the smoke before letting out a long stream of it from his mouth. "You know I wouldn't normally ask, but I'm broke."

"Its fine, silly. The envelope is in my purse, just take whatever you need." If Angela had seen this situation in any other family, she would have thought it was appalling. An older brother asking his little sister for money that she made by selling her body, it was insane! But this wasn't any other family, it was her's and that was just the way things were. At first, Jason couldn't stomach the idea of Angela doing what she did, but at that time, he didn't have any other choice. But now, the money that she brought into the household was just too great to pass up. They were even using that money to move into a new house that weekend. The packing was almost finished, and Saturday and Sunday would be spent taking their belongings to their bigger and better house. Not to mention it was in a safer neighborhood and near a more challenging high school where they would all attend.

Angela pulled up to the night club where her brother worked as a bouncer. She could see outside the club where the other employees were setting up and bringing in equipment. Jason got out of the car and waved happily to Angela before she pulled off.

'I have to get home and make and finish packing, and make sure that Vince, Raisa, and Brenda got done too.' Angela smiled as she thought of her other siblings at home.

~Saturday Morning~

Miss Takada sighed happily to herself as she filled out her employer's schedule.

'Today is going to be a good day! None of the morons downstairs have screwed anything up, no one is trying to execute a hostile take-over, Mokuba hasn't been kidnapped, and there's fresh coffee for Mr. Kaiba in the coffee maker. Not to mention he's always in a good mood on Saturdays.' The young secretary couldn't help but smile as she finished the schedule and started checking her emails. As Takada skimmed through a chain letter from her friend in accounting, the private elevator opened reveiling the CEO of Kaiba Corp and his energetic little brother.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba, here are your plans for today." She handed the brunette a single sheet of paper and bowed as Mokuba skipped past the two and into Seto's office.

"Good morning." Kaiba walked by his secretary after taking the schedule, he closed the door to his office with a loud bang.

Takada took her seat again and smiled. 'He's definitely in a happy mood. Usually after I say good morning, I get a grunt or a glare, or a 'You're supposed to spray the perfume, not bathe in it. Go wipe yourself off before I fire you for giving me a headache with that obnoxious smell.''

Seto sat behind his desk calmly, and turned on his computer, while Mokuba made himself busy by bouncing up and down on the couch. Kaiba smirked at his little brother's excitement, and asked "Did you have fun at the sleepover last night?"

Mokuba beamed as he explained, to the last detail, everything that happened. The eleven year old was speaking a mile a minute and laughing as he recalled the pranks the boys had pulled on each other.

"-and the Jello went EVERYWHERE!! I had a great time!" Mokuba finished his story and smiled at his big brother.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Mokuba."

"I really did! Actually...I was invited to another sleepover next Friday, but I don't want to ditch you Seto." The raven hair boy looked down guiltily for even considering leaving his brother alone.

"Its fine Mokuba, you should have fun with your friends. I'll be able to survive without you for one night." Seto smirked at his younger brother. He felt badly for being a little excited that Mokuba wouldn't be home. That meant he could take Angela back to the mansion instead of doing it in his office. Although he enjoyed screwing on his desk, there was just too big of a hassle that went along with the office visits. 'Hmm Angela... I still want to know why she had to leave so suddenly last night.'

"Seto? Setooo??"

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing, you just kinda zoned out for a second...Are you ok, big brother?"

"I'm fine Mokuba, just fine."

OK, that's the end of Chapter 2. Oh yeah, along with not owning Yu-Gi-Oh, I also don't own Jello T_T


	3. Chapter 3

I wonder if anyone is actually reading this .

I don't own Yu-gi-oh

And I'm not entirely sure if people regularly have basements in Japan, but my characters have a basement =P deal with it.

Tuesday Afternoon

"Finally!" Raisa sighed as she put her last book on her shelf. "I hate unpacking. If I ever move again, I'm just going to keep my crap in boxes and only take out the stuff I need." She ran her hand through her purple hair and frowned a little when her fingers got caught in knots. Then Raisa glanced proudly around her room and smiled when she realised something. "Wow, this is the first time I've ever had a room all to myself...WOOHOO!!!"

Jason almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the sudden scream from upstairs. 'Is she that damn excited about a room?' He had just finished putting away both of his guitars in his newly furnished basement/room. The house was a good size with two stories and 4 bedrooms, but for everyone to have their own room, he had to take the basement. Jason didn't mind, because technically he had the largest room and the most privacy. 'I can do whatever the hell I want down here!' Those were his first thoughts when decided on the space. He loved Vince like a real little brother, but he was getting tired of sharing a room with the kid.

Angela had finished tacking a puppy calender to her wall when she heard a soft know on her door.

"Come in." She called out to the guest. The door opened slowly to reveal her heart and joy, Vincent. He was wearing a pair of black sweats and an over-sized red t-shirt. 'He probably stole that from Jason.' She smirked at the thought and continued hanging things up on the walls. "What do you need Pookie?" Angela knew he was too old for the baby names, but she couldn't help it.

"Don't call me that. I'm too mature," he grumbled, then replied "I just didn't feel like being alone. I'm not really sure what to do to my room. And Jason kicked me out of the basement."

"Well, you can do whatever you want to your room. You can do all the things Jason wouldn't let you when you two shared one. You can listen to loud music, hang up posters, leave the light on as long as you want, and you don't have to come sleep with me whenever he brings some girl home." She smiled, and then added, "Hell, you can bring your own girls home if you want! Isn't that what you big, mature 15 year old boys do?" She giggled as his face turned the same shade of scarlet as his hair.

"Don't tease me!"

"I'm not! We'll be starting school on Monday of next week, maybe you'll find yourself a little girlfriend, and you guys can have long mature talks about whatever sophomores find important these days. Oh, I almost forgot, where's Brenda?"

"She left a little while ago, I think she said something about coffee."

"Alright, did you finish unpacking?"

"Yes, Mother." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Angela glared half-heartedly at him and said "You know what Vince? If you weren't my Pookie I'd smack you."

"Stop calling me that!!"

She laughed loudly as Vincent stalked out of her room and slammed his door shut.

Ms. Takada could actually feel her bosses anger through the thick oak doors of his office. Some morons down in the tech department had let a simple error slip through that ended up screwing five whole shipments of duel disks. When Kaiba had found out, he called up the three people responsible and was giving them the scare of their lives.

'They'll be lucky if Mr. Kaiba only fires them.' Takada was trying to keep busy and ignore the foreboding feeling in the air, but it wasn't working. She had finally given up and was about to get coffee when the doors opened. The three workers hadn't been in the room for more than 20 minutes, but they looked as if they had gone through years of torture. The woman looked like she had just seen death; one man with a blue tie just dragged his feet and stared at the ground. The last man was also looking down, and as he walked past her, she could swear she heard him sob.

'Mr. Kaiba must have been in rare form today.'

"TAKADA!!" The young secretary had a small heart-attack at the sound of her name. She quickly stepped into her bosses office and automatically regretted not getting coffee. At least the sweet elixir would have calmed her boss enough so that he wouldn't kill her.

"Take note of this, I want those three blackballed. Make sure that no other gaming or technology-based company will ever hire them again." The tone of Kaiba's voice sent shivers down Ms. Takada's spine. The young CEO was staring out of the large window that made up one of his walls. His back was to the girl as she quickly pulled a notepad from her pocket and scribbled down the order. She noticed how tense her boss's broad shoulder were. She could see the stress even under his black suit. "Also, begin the hiring process for three new employees. Make sure they are competent."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes." Kaiba was still turned from his secretary as she tried to escape the terrifying room. She needed to get out before he went on a firing spree, starting with her. She had seen it happen before.

"Oh, and Takada?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Bring me some coffee."

"Yes Sir, right away."

Kaiba sighed as his secretary scattered out of the room after bringing his coffee. He couldn't blame her for being nervous. He had even surprised himself when he hadn't lost control and thrown something. She dealt with his mood swings and cold ways like a pro. 'Maybe I should give her a raise, or some vacation time.' The brunet took a giant gulp of his coffee and set to work fixing the problem those idiots had caused.

Kaiba stood up and took a giant stretch. Every bone in his back cracked, along with the ones in his finges. He glanced at his watch and noted that it was almost midnight. He still had a small amount of work to do, but he needed more coffee. 'Takada has probably gone home already, so I'll get it my self.'

As he walked out of the door of his office, Kaiba found out that he was wrong. His secretary was sitting at her desk looking very tired. She didn't even notice when her boss took a few more steps towards her.

"Ms. Takada? What are you still doing here?"

"OH!! Mr. Kaiba!" The young woman had her second miny heart-attack. "I'm sorry Sir, you scared me. I wasn't sure if you still needed help, so I stayed. Was that wrong of me?" She looked frightened even through sleep clouded eyes.

"No, that's fine. You can go home now. Are you alright to drive?" He couldn't help but feel sorry that she had stayed just for him.

"I don't have a car, I walk to work." Takada was a bit unsettled that her normally stoic employer cared how she got home.

"Its too late for walking, I'll have a car take you home."

"You dont have to do that Sir, I'll be fine!"

"Take the car home, or I'll fire you for insubordination."

"Um...Ok..."

Kaiba was on his phone in an instant organizing a ride for his secretary. He ignored her strange looks and awkward 'Thank you sir' as she went to meet the car out front.

Half an hour later, Kaiba was done. Everything had been fixed and all suppliers had been called. He checked his watch again. 'I wonder if she's still awake...'

Angela woke up to the harsh sound of her cell phone ringing. 'Who the hell is calling me at this hour??'

"Hello?" She could only mumble as she answered the phone.

"Hey there. I want you to come to my office, now." There was no mistaking the deep demanding voice on the other end.

"Kaiba?? What the hell? It's not Friday and it's way too late for you to be calling me." Kaiba smirked at the tired tone of Angela's voice. She sounded sexy when she was tired.

"I'll pay you double. I just need to relieve some stress."

"No."

"Angela, come over here, _now_."

"_No._"

"You'll regret this Snow."

"Fine, hold on one second." Kaiba waited as he heard harsh beeps coming from Angela's phone. "There, use that for your stress relief. Goodnight." She hung up the phone before Kaiba could get another word in. A moment later, his phone vibrated indicating he had a new message. He opened it and found a picture from Angela, she was topless and she was pinching one of her nipples. She had her head thrown back as if she was sighing in ecstasy. Kaiba felt his length harden and his pants became uncomfortable and tight. His hand traveled down and he lightly rubbed his crotch. He quickly called Angela back.

"What?!?" This time the girl was much more alert.

"You can't do that to me."

"Do what?" Angela asked innocently. Kaiba could imagine the small sexy smile on her face.

"You know what. Angela, come over here...please?" Kaiba couldn't believe he was begging his hooker for sex, but he was desperate. There was a short pause on the phone before Angela sighed and promised to be over soon.

A little while later Angela was inside of Kaiba's office. The young CEO didn't even bother with hellos as he pulled her shirt off. Kaiba backed Angela up until she was pressed against the wall. His hands roamed over every inch of her breasts and stomach. He sucked hungrily on her neck as he tried to pull her pants down. Angela giggled as she watched Kaiba fumble with the tie to her sweatpants. 'He must really be worked up. Usually I would be naked by now.' Kaiba finally decided to give up on the tie, and yanked Angela's pants down roughly and threw them aside. Meanwhile, Angela had stripped the CEO of his jacket and shirt. She ran her hands over his smooth defined stomach and traveled down to his zipper.

Without a second thought, she dropped to her knees in front of the brunet and slid his hard length out of his pants. She gave the head a quick kiss and ran her tongue over it before taking Kaiba fully into her mouth. He moaned and placed his hands on Angela's head; he held her still and thrusted into her mouth for a few moments, until he was near completion. Kaiba then lifted the girl back up and held onto her as she wrapped her legs around his waist . In one swift move, the brunet buried himself in Angela's warmth. He placed his head on her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her hair. After a moment, he started a steady pace that hit Angela's sweet spot every time. Angela began rocking her hips in time with Kaiba's movements and before long, the two sent each other over the edge and into pure bliss.

Kaiba gently carried Angela to the couch before pulling out and laying her down.

"That was amazing." She sighed as she adjusted on the couch. "So what's wrong?"

"Something has to be wrong for me to want sex?" The CEO smirked as he zipped up his pants and sat beside her.

"No, but you said that you needed to relieve some stress. What happened?"

"Some idiots in one of my departments screwed something up, so I fired and blackballed them."

"Oh,"Angela leaned over and put her head on Kaiba's shoulder. He pulled a blanket from the arm of the couch and covered her up. "Is that why you're here so late?"

"Yes, I just finished fixing their mistakes."

The two sat in silence for awhile until Angela got up and began to get dressed.

"I have to go home and get some sleep. You do the same," she leaned over and kissed Kaiba on the forehead. "And spend some time with your brother tomorrow."

If anyone else had told him how to take care of his brother, Kaiba would have killed them, but Angela was an acception. He mumbled an answer and walked the girl to the elevator.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kaiba quickly walked back to the office and brought back an envelope, "Here's your money."

"Thanks. So I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yes, have a good night."

"Bye."

"Bye."

'She's right, I need to spend more time with Mokuba. I'll take him out tomorrow.

Ok, that was Chapter 3. Hopefully the chapters will be about his long from now on ^_^ ta ta for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok..chapter 4 ^_^ but first!!!

Thank you very much to Sinner1412 for your review!! ^_^ you really made my day by saying that!! I thought no one was reading my lowly fanfic Y_Y...but you are!! and thats great!! Thank you again ^_^

Oh, and I'm using dollars in this story, because that's all I know Y_Y

Wednesday Morning

"KAIBALAND KAIBALAND KAIBALAND!!!"

Angela woke to the familiar feeling of her bed being jumped on. 'New house, same hyper family,' she thought as she pulled her blankets from over her head. 'Gosh, they better not break my damn bed.' Angela opened her eyes to see Vince, Raisa, and Brenda standing on her bed and smiling as if the sun rose when she did.

"Get up! We have to get there early before all the lines!" Brenda's voice rang with excitement as she tried to drag the barely concious Angela out of bed. When Angela glanced at the excited teens she realised that they were already dressed. 'What the hell? It takes me hours to get them up in the morning!! Jerks.'

"Where's Jason?" Sleep was still heavy in Angela's voice as she was ushered out of her room and away from her holy bed.

"He's making breakfast. Here," Brenda handed Angela a towel and shoved her into the bathroom. "Take a shower fast! You know I hate lines!!" Then the green hair girl ran down the stairs with Raisa and Vincent in tow.

"Its Wednesday, January, and a school day. I doubt there will be any lines." Angela was angry about the rude awakening, but she also couldn't help letting the joyous atmosphere of the house affect her. Every so often, Kaiba would give her park passes along with her pay. This type of household uproar was common whenever they decided to go. Angela turned on the water and as she waited for it to heat up she undressed and looked at her naked form in the mirror.

'Dammit Kaiba! I said no marks!' There was a large purple hickey at the base of her collar bone. 'God, I hope Vince didn't see it. He's the only one who doesn't know about my arrangement with Kaiba. It would kill him if he knew!' Steam rising from the shower signaled that the water had gotten to the right temperature. "It's a good thing it's cold," she spoke out loud "I can get away with a turtleneck or something."

"REALLY? Yay! I'm gonna go get ready!!"

Kaiba smiled genuinely as his little brother chugged the rest of his orange juice and ran up stairs. Seto normally didn't approve of ditching school for no reason, but the brunet decided that one day wasn't going to kill them. He had already called his and Mokuba's schools to get the absences approved.

'I can't believe how rarely I take Mokuba to Kaiba Land. I own the place and we still almost never go together.'

Kaiba finished his coffee and headed upstairs to get ready.

Angela stared out of the passenger seat window while half listening to her family. They were planning what rides to go on and what games to play. Even Jason was starting to get excited and almost nothing broke his usually neutral demeanor. A few minutes later, the group parked in the Kaiba Land parking structure 'I knew it wouldn't be that crowded.' Angela noted that the lot only had about 20 cars in it. They all walked into the park together after turning in their passes at the ticket counter.

"Ok, you guys-Hey!!" Angela was about to begin giving some of the ground-rules when she noticed that everyone was already starting to go off in different directions. After quickly gathering them back together, she started again, "Alright, here is $100 for each of you for food or games or whatever. Everyone keep your phones on, if you get lost or in trouble call immediately. Don't cut in line, don't smoke where you're not supposed to, don't flirt with the employees, and don't spend all your money on chocolate."

"Can we go now??" Vincent looked like he was about to burst with anticipation.

"Yes, fine, go." Angela barely had time to wave before they were all gone. "Crazy kids...ooh a rollercoaster!"

5 hours later

Seto Kaiba was exhausted.

'How the hell does he have so much energy??' Kaiba watched his little brother as the raven haired boy pointed out rides they hadn't gone on yet. 'I don't even remember approving some of these rides! Oh well, at least there aren't too many annoying fans here today.'

"Do you want to go on this one Seto?" Mokuba smiled up at his big brother. It had been too long since they had last spent any real time together.

"Why don't you go on that one yourself? I'll be down here watching you." Kaiba didn't think his stomach could handle 'The Inverter' and he didn't want to test it.

"Ok!" Mokuba ran to the back of the line. That was one thing that Kaiba couldn't understand about his little brother. 'Why does he insist on standing in line? He's my little brother, he doesn't have to wait. Hell, I would have the entire park cleared for him if he wanted.' Kaiba looked around for a bench where he could rest his feet and still keep an eye on Mokuba. He finally saw one, but he had to do a double-take when he noticed who was sitting on it.

'My legs feel like jelly!' Angela leaned her head over the back of the bench and closed her eyes. 'I wonder if I would get in trouble if I fell asleep here?' Angela suddenly sensed someone sit down next to her. She sat straight and opened her eyes; she was about to tell the intruder to get lost, but she found herself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

'God, she looks sexy when she's surprised.' Kaiba stared back into Angela's eyes for a few more seconds before she was able to produce a coherent sentence.

"What are you doing here??" Angela knew it was kind of a stupid question, but she couldn't help it.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I mean it is _Kaiba _Land." The brunet didn't bother hiding the smirk on his face.

"Shut up, you know what I meant!"

"I'm taking your advice, and spending time with Mokuba." Kaiba had a small smile on his lips as he spoke of his brother. "What about you? Just having some fun?"

"Oh, I'm here with Jason, Brenda, Raisa, and Vincent. They're off running amok somewhere."

"I see."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Kaiba kept an eye on Mokuba as he made his way through the line. Angela just stared off into space until a familiar head of caramel colored hair crossed into her line of vision. It was Jason, and he was a few yards away. He smiled at first and looked as if he was about to walk over when he noticed Kaiba on the bench. Instead, he just answered the questioning look on Angela's face by holding two fingers up to to his lips, then he walked off.

"What does that mean?" Kaiba had noticed the small exchange.

"He's going to smoke somewhere. I wonder why he didn't come over?"

"Probably because he hates me."

"He doesn't hate anyone, but why would he dislike you?"

"Because of what we do together."

"He's over that. I'll admit he was mad at first, but I think he's neutral to it now."

"Maybe he's in love with you."

Angela found herself choking on her own breath. "How can you say that?? He's my brother!!"

"You guys aren't related by blood."

"....That's true. None of us are related by blood. We were just all adopted my the same man, but that doesn't make our feelings for each other any less genuine. They're my siblings, and the only family I'll ever have."

Kaiba was about to reply when a very happy Raisa and Brenda ran over to the two carrying a giant bag of stuffed animals.

Brenda spoke first "Can I-"

"No."Angela interrupted.

"But-"

"No."

"Its not-"

"_No_"

"This is bullshit!!" You won't even let me ask!"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Well-"

"No."

Brenda let out an exasperated sigh and stomped off. Raisa seemed to not even notice the exchange as she addressed Angela.

"Look at all the stuff I won!! Isn't it amazing! Here, can you take it?" Raisa handed the bag to Angela, and walked off, completely ignoring Kaiba.

"Wait! Dont leave these with me!" But it was too late, Raisa was already gone.

"Dammit!! Why do I always get stuck holding their crap?" Angela fumed silently as she debated whether or not she should just throw the prizes away to make a point.

Before her inner struggle was answered, a very sick looking Vincent walked over to the bench.

"Ang, I have a stomachache. I think I ate to much candy...Whoa..." all thoughts of his stomach flew out the window when Vincent noticed who was sitting next to his sister.

"You're Keto Siaba!! Oh god, I'm sorry!! I meant- I'm nervous! I'm- never mind!! Will you please sign something for me?! You're my favorite duelist of all time!"

"Sure." People were usually excited when they met him, but it had been awhile since someone had shown that much interest.

"Ohmigod ohmigod!! NO! I don't have anything for you to sign!!"

Angela laughed to herself as she watched her little brother scrambled around his pockets for a piece of paper. He was starting to look panicked.

"Here," she pulled a permanent marker from her purse and handed it to Kaiba, she had a whole pack because sometimes she liked to draw with them. "Vince, come here." The boy stepped forward in front of his sister. She reached out and unzipped his hoodie. When he caught on to what she was doing, Vincent took his jacket off and stood in front of the CEO.

"Sign his shirt."

Kaiba quickly scribbled some well wishes onto the back of Vincent's shirt. 'Damn,' Angela thought, 'He would kill me if he knew how long I've known Kaiba. I didn't even know he was a fan., or I would have gotten him an autograph ages ago.'

"Thank you so much Mr. Kaiba! Oh wow, I have to tell everyone!" Vincent ran off quickly, but had to run back just as fast when he realised he forgot his jacket.

"Thanks for doing that, it means the world to him." Angela smiled as Kaiba capped the marker and gave it back to her.

"Its no problem. You're good with them. What's it like?"

"What?"

"To be so young, only 16 years old, and their entire world?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Angela smiled at the CEO and then added "Hey, I'm not that young! I'll be 17 next month! And don't act all old and wise, you're barely 17 yourself!" The two shared each others company for a little while after that.

Angela left before Mokuba came back from the ride. Both Seto and her agreed it was better if Mokuba and Angela never met, it could lead to too many problems.

Thursday 2:00 AM-ish

Angela slept peacefully in her bed. Her hair was like an ocean of black against the blood red of her bed sheets. Jason didn't feel like disturbing her, but he doubted he could get back to sleep without her. 'This is ridiculous. I'm her big brother, I should be comforting _her_ back to sleep, not the other way around. But I guess it cant be helped.'

The shifting of weight on Angela's bed woke her up. 'I guess Vincent couldn't sleep again.' She rolled over as she spoke. "What's wrong Pookie? You want to sleep in- Jason?"

"Um...hey."

Jason sat on the edge of Angela's bed. He was shirtless, only wearing cotton pajama bottoms. Even in the darkness, Angela could see that something was wrong. Jason looked terrified and drained. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat.

"Nightmare?"

Jason just nodded. "Ok, come on." She pulled back the blankets and allowed Jason to crawl in next to her. He immediately placed his head on Angela's stomach, beneath her breasts. Angela ran her fingers lightly over Jason's back. She traced the long scars and thought about how some of those shouldn't be there. How those marks were meant for her. They had lived long lives in their short 17 years.

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you too."

Ok^_^ tadaaaa!! that was chapter 4!! yays!! As always, reviews are welcomed!! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Ok people ^_^ chapter 5 Sorry for my long absence . but I dont think anyone is reading so I'm sure you really dont care. oh, and I've noticed that the little breaks and dividers I put in my story dont show up on the site T_T so I guess I have to try something different...I'm sorry to the people who may have been confused by some of the seemingly random time jumping Y_Y I'll fix it..hopefully . I dont own yu-gi-oh, or Victoria's Secret ^_^

~Friday Morning~

"GET OUT!"

Ms. Takada jumped as her boss's voice sounded through his door. In the next moment, a

terrified looking woman ran out of Seto Kaiba's office with tears in her eyes.

'I'm not even sure I feel sorry for her,' Takada straightened some of the papers she had knocked over when she was scared. 'Mr. Kaiba was only gone for one day and these idiots screwed up everything! He must be so tired, I dont think he's slept since about Tuesday night.'

As if reading her mind, an exhausted voice sounded through the intercom on the secretary's desk.

"Takada, coffee!"

"Yes Sir, right away!"

~Friday night~

Angela laid out her options on her bed: a blue lace bra and panties set, a red teddy, or a black corset with a black lace flower design.

'Hmmm no matter what I wear, it'll be a suprise for him. But I have to make tonight extra special to repay him for Wednesday!'

A knock on her door broke Angela's concentration. "Who is it?" She started to cover up the lingere in case it was Vincent.

"Its Raisa."

Angela opened the door and let her sister in.

"What are you doing?" Raisa saw the corset and teddy.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear for Kaiba. I have to leave pretty soon"

"Oh...wear the bra and pantes with the corset. Can we have your car for tonight? I'll drive Jason to work."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Maybe to a late movie or the arcade."

"Yeah, sure, take it, but you have to drop me off." Angela put the underwear into her overnight bag, and began to brush her hair.

Raisa looked at the teddy. "This is cute, where did you get it?"

"Victoria's Secret, it was so expensive! Why does it cost so much to buy a few pieces of lace sewn together??"

Raisa laughed easily and watched as her sister picked up her bag as if she was ready to go. "No makeup?"

"Nope," Angela smirked, "Kaiba hates when I wear makeup, he yelled at me once, and went off on some tangent about sluts and fangirls and a white suit. I wasn't really listening. Where's Vince?"

"In bed, he fell asleep on the couch earlier so Jason carried him to his room."

"Alright, good. Let's go."

On the way out, Angela stopped by the basement and said goodbye to Jason. She just got a grunt in response. 'I hope he'll be ok tonight.'

69696969696969696969 (hehehe)

Angela knocked on the front door of the Kaiba mansion and waved to Raisa as she drove away. 'Please don't hurt my car.' Angel twisted a strand of her black hair around her first finger while she waited. A moment later, a tired (and sexy) looking CEO opened the door. He was wearing black slacks and a simple white button-up shirt.

"Hey," Angela said as she stepped inside. "How are you? You look kinda tired."

"I'm fine. Do you want something to drink?"

"Just water, if you don't mind."

"I'll get it, just go up to my room."

Angela started walking up the huge marble staircase to where she knew Kaiba's room was. It had taken her a few months to learn how to navigate the huge house without getting lost, and even then, she only knew the necessary routes;like how to get to bathrooms, and Kaiba's bedroom.

Angela set her bag down on Kaiba's desk as she looked around the room. It was the same as it had always been. A huge four post bed sat in the middle of the room against the wall with a nightstand on either side made with a rich dark wood. His dresser and desk were the same color as the nightstands. One wall was painted a deep blue color while the rest were white, and the carpet was cream. The room was too neat, and organized for a normal 17 year old boy. 'Well, Seto Kaiba isn't a normal boy, is he?'

"Here."

Angela jumped in suprise when a bottle of water was put in front of her face. She hadn't noticed Kaiba enter the room.

"Oh, thank you." She opened the bottle and took a sip as the brunet sat on his bed.

"Come here." Chills went down Angela's spine whenever Kaiba used that deep demanding voice. It was irresistible, sexy, and infuriating all at the same time.

"Say 'please'." She put her bottle down and crossed her arms.

"No, either come here, or leave."

"Ok." Angela started gathering her things.

"Wait! I was just kidding." Kaiba quickly stood up and walk over to Angela. He took her bag from her and put it down again.

"You're kinda whipped, aren't you?" She smiled up at him.

"Only when it comes to you. Don't tell anyone." He returned her smile with a small smirk of his own. Then he led her to his bed.

"Wait! I have to do something." Angela ran back to pick up her bag and then headed to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm slipping into something more comfortable...God, that sounds so much sexier on tv..."

Kaiba had to laugh at the random observation. She was right, it did sound a little awkward in real life.

"I don't understand why they dont just tell the truth! They really should say 'I'm going in there to make myself sexier so we can have kinky sex all night long.' I mean, wouldn't that be better??"

"Just go change! I'm tired of waiting." Kaiba threw a pillow as the door shut behind Angela.

'She's so crazy sometimes... I guess I'll just rest my eyes until she gets done.'

"Dammit! Why did I listen to Raisa?? This thing is so stupid!" Angela knew it was weird to talk to herself, but she had to complain. The bra and panties looked very good, but the corset was being a pain, literally. It felt like she was trapped in a bear hug, she could barely breathe. 'Ok, I can wear this thing for a few minutes, right? Kaiba will tear it off as soon as I step out. Ok...deep breath...'

"You ready for me, Mr. Kaiba?" Angela stepped out of the bathroom and put on her best sexy face. It probably wasn't that sexy considering she wasn't breathing.

There was no answer from the bed.

"Kaiba?" She walked over to the figure laying on the bed.

"This is BULLSHIT!!" Angela almost screamed with anger at the sleeping CEO. "What the hell? I come all the way over here, and put on this death trap, and for what? You just fall asleep!!" She immediately released herself from the corset and took a few deep breaths. "He's lucky he looks cute when he's asleep, or I would punch him...jerk."

Angela pulled the dark blue blankets over the brunet and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 'Hmm...I guess I shouldn't walk around in my underwear.' She opened Kaiba's large closet and pulled out a plain, black sweatshirt from off of a shelf. It was much too big, but it was warm and comfortable. She then set out for one of her favorite rooms in the house:the kitchen.

~Two hours later~

'I should be doing something...what was it...Angela!' Kaiba eyes shot open suddenly. 'Crap, I fell asleep, what the hell is wrong with me??'

The still tired brunet jumped out of bed and looked around his room. She wasn't there. He checked the bathroom, and the guest room down the hall. Nothing. Finally he went downstairs and checked the entertainment room. The tv was still on and paused during a movie, but no one was there. Then he heard the faint sound of singing coming from the kitchen.

Angela was washing the bowl she had used for ice cream while she sang to herself.

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea_

Well no one told me about her  
Well no one told me about her  
How many people cried  
But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would i know  
Why should i care  
Please don't bother trying to find her  
She's not there

"You have a beautiful voice."

"AAAAHHH!" Angela turned around to find Kaiba with an amused look on his face. "You butthole!! Don't scare me like that! You know I'm easily frightened!! I'm like a freakin deer!"

"I'm sorry."

"If you're so sorry, why are you smiling like that??"

"Because you look sexy in my clothes."

"Oh," Angela remembered the sweatshirt she was wearing. "Whatever, go back to sleep. You look like you're barely able to stand." Angela dried the bowl and put it away as she spoke.

"I'm fine."

"That's what you said earlier. Just go to sleep!" Angela walked back into the entertainment room and turned off the TV and lights. Then she and Kaiba walked up the stairs together.

"I'm serious this time, that little nap did wonders for me."

They walked into the room together. Angela stood next to Kaiba's bed and pulled back the blankets.

"Get in, and go to sleep."

"No." That was the brunets only reply as he started to undress. First he took off his shirt, then his pants and he was only left in his black boxers.

"We're not having sex, I hope you realise that." Angela spoke with finality, even though the site of Kaiba's perfectly toned stomach was messing with her inner resolve.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "You know, I dont really need your permission?"

It was Angela's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Of course you do, otherwise its rape."

"You can't rape the willing."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Kaiba was almost ready to speak when suddenly, Angela was gone. All he could catch was the glimpse of a black streak running out of his door. "What the hell?"

Angela knew it probably wasn't a good idea to go running blindly through the Kaiba mansion, but she couldn't help it. It was one of those strange impulses she sometimes had. She started giggling until she heard heavy running footsteps behind her. 'Damn, I forgot about how long his legs are!'

Before she could form another thought, she was being picked up and thrown harshly over someone's shoulder.

"Ow, you're going to kill me, you jerk!"

"How am I a jerk? You're the psycho that decided to go running around my house for no reason. What the hell was that about?"

"Hm..I'm not sure."

"Dumbass."

Angela let out a small yelp as she was dropped onto Kaiba's bed. He finished taking off his boxers and Angela had to come to the terms with the fact that she had lost this battle. Kaiba's persuasive powers were hard to beat when he was dressed, but naked, he was unstoppable. Her mind could barely form coherent thoughts as she appraised his body. 'He's perfect... '

"Close your mouth, you're drooling all over my bed."

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Angela looked away and hoped her blush wasn't to evident.

The brunette chuckled as he crawled onto his bed and next to Angela, he quickly took off the sweatshirt she was wearing and then her bra and panties. He ran his hands over her smooth thighs as he kissed her neck. 'She's so beautiful.'

Angela moaned as she felt soft lips on her sensitive skin. She took one of her hands and reached down do grasp Kaiba's shaft. With a few slow rubs she made it harden and she smiled as she heard a sigh in her ear. Kaiba left Angela's neck and moved on to her jawline and mouth. Without his lips ever losing contact with her heated skin, he entered her warmth slowly.

She let out a small wimper of pain and pleasure. 'Damn, I dont think I'll ever get used to his size.'

Kaiba stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Seto," she reached up and raked her hands through his soft hair. "Keep going."

Angela leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of Seto's body sliding against hers. His length moved in and out of her with ease. 'He's being really gentle tonight.' Kaiba was never violent with her or anything like that, but he usually treated sex as what it was: a way to get pleasure. 'I guess I'll enjoy it while it lasts.'

Angela let out a small yell as she was flipped unexpectedly. Seto had moved so that she was on top. He looked up at her and smirked. Angela just smirked back as she slowly began riding him.

~30 minutes later~

'So much for the gentle thing.' Angela let out a scream of ecstasy as her breast was grabbed roughly. Her body and Kaiba's had become a mass of sweat and need. Every thrust and touch was bringing them closer to the edge. Angela moaned as she felt her climax near. Kaiba's movements were becoming erratic and desperate. The two hit their peaks at the same time. Angela bit down harshly on Kaiba's shoulder and sucked on the wounded flesh as waves of pleasure went through her body. Kaiba stayed still for a few moments and panted on top of Angela before he pulled out and lay beside her.

"I'm not sure what I would do if I didn't have you." Kaiba's voice was laced with tiredness.

"You would probably go on a killing spree, starting with the people in your company."

"You're right." Kaiba reached over and pulled Angela so that she was on his chest. The two fell asleep in that postision, content and care-free.

~A few hours later~

Kaiba woke when a firm kick was placed in his stomach. 'Ow! What the fuck!' He sat up in bed and looked down at his companion. Angela was writhing around and covered in sweat. She was twisted up in the sheets and mumbling frantically. 'Another bad dream?'

Kaiba wasn't too surprised. It wasn't the first time he had been woken up that way. Kaiba knew that Angela had her fair share of demons, and they all tormented her at night. He placed his hand on her forehead, and she immediately stilled at the touch. Her breathing remained fast and unsteady, but after a few moments, that returned to normal as well.

The brunet breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good. I thought I would have to wake her.' Seto had learned early on that when Angela was woken up from a bad dream, she got up swinging. One time she had punched him directly in the eye. 'That was a real treat to explain to people.' Kaiba rolled his eyes at the memory.

He gently brushed some hair out of the sleeping angel's face before he set to unwinding the sheets from between her legs. Kaiba glanced down at the inside of Angela's left thigh. There was a small tattoo of a pink rose. He rolled his eyes for a second time. 'She's so sentimental.'

The young CEO crawled back into his bed and got comfortable, and after making sure he was outside of kicking range, he quickly fell back asleep.

Tbc

ok, that was chapter 5 ^_^ heres the corset

.com/corsets/satin-jacquard-corset-w-lace-trim


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry this has been taking so long!! O_O I've rewritten this chapter like 5 times Y_Y I just wasn't satisfied!! wah!! I dont own yugioh T_T if I did there would be lots and lots of sex...and chocolate .

* * *

~Saturday Morning~

Angela sighed contentedly as the hot water from the shower covered her body. Her stiff muscles relaxed and loosened under the spray. 'I could stay in here all day.'

Kaiba woke up to the sound of his shower running. He stayed in his bed for a moment and admired the way the sun shone through his drapes. The light made the room seem sureal and gave it a celestial feel. His peace was broken for a moment when he realised that the shower had turned off. A few seconds later, Angela emerged from the bathroom wearing a white robe. She was drying her hair with a towel and looking very relaxed.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Angela smiled as she noticed Kaiba staring at her. "If you want, I'll make you breakfast before you go to work." She began to get dressed in a simple gray t shirt and a pair of sweatpants from her bag.

"That would be great. I'm just going to take a shower first." Kaiba got out of bed and started walking towards his bathroom, but he stopped suddenly at the sound of Angela's gasp.

"Oh my God! What the hell is that??" Angela practically screamed as she pointed at Kaiba's lower body.

Kaiba looked down at himself. "That would be my penis. I thought you two would be better acquainted with each other by now." He smirked as he gave his answer.

"Not that, you smartass! The bruise on your stomach!" She pointed again with more emphasis. "How in the world did you get hurt like that?"

Kaiba looked down again at the large bruise on his stomach. It was a very dark purple and roughly the size and shape of a foot... "I ran into my desk last night after you fell asleep," he lied quickly. "I guess that's what I get for not paying attention."

"Aw poor baby!" Angela walked over to Kaiba's naked form and appraised the bruise more carefully. "Wow, I can't believe the Great Seto Kaiba can be clumsy! All people ever talk about is your never ending grace." Angela looked up at Kaiba and smirked.

He returned a cocky smirk of his own. "I'm not clumsy. Even while running into desks, I put ballet dancers to shame."

"Shut up!" Angela laughed and poked Kaiba in the chest. "You're so full of yourself sometimes. Hurry up and shower while I start breakfast." She laughed a bit more as she left the room and headed for the kitchen.

~Some time later~

Angela smiled as she set the two plates of (whatever you want) on the table. Not long after, Kaiba entered the kitchen wearing a black suit.

"This looks great. Thanks." He sat down at the small kitchen table and started eating. After Angela poored herself a drink she joined him.

The two teens sat in a comfortable silence while they ate. They didn't need to make small talk or idle conversation to be at ease, each others company was enough. But the silence was suddenly broken when when Angela's phone started ringing. She sighed and quickly pulled it out, Jason's name showed on the screen.

"Hello?"

Kaiba watched with half interest while Angela talked on her cell phone. She listened intently for a few seconds before speaking again.

"No, medium...yeah....a small for both of them..." She smiled and laughed lightly. "Sure, you're so weird sometimes...Yeah, I guess whenever you get done. I'll wait." Angela was distracted for a moment when Kaiba reached across the table and touched her arm.

"I'll take you home," he whispered. Angela gave him a strange look before she returned to her phone call.

"Never mind," she said. "Kaiba is going to take me home....I know, maybe he's finally planning to kill me."

Kaiba gave her a dirty look and flipped her off.

"Ok, see you in a little while...love you too, bye."

Angela hung up her phone and looked over at the brunet. "Thanks for the ride, but why the sudden interest to take me home, Kaiba?"

"I realized that I've never seen where you live." Kaiba answered simply then took a drink of his coffee.

"Oh...well I guess that its better that you ask now, we just moved into a new house. I would have been too embarrassed to show you the place we were living in before."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yeah, but that in the past," Angela smiled. "Now we have a bigger house, and even a new school to go to! Thats actually what I was on the phone about, Jason was picking up our uniforms and he needed sizes."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "That's one of the many things I hate about school, those god-awful uniforms."

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget that you're still in school."

"Hopefully I can finish up junior and senior year without killing someone. Then I'll never have to see Domino High again."

Kaiba stopped his ranting when he heard the sound of Angela choking on her juice. Her eyes were wide and surprised as she tried to regain her breath.

"You go _where?_" Angela was still gasping for air.

"Domino High School, why? Are you ok?" Kaiba was getting worried about how red Angela's face was becoming.

"Oh dear..." Angela was trying to avoid Kaiba's blue eyes.

"What??"

"Well um...that's the school that I'm starting at on Monday."

"WHAT?!?!" Angela jumped at Kaiba's yelling. "You can't go to school with me! What the hell?? No! This isn't happening, you have to got to a different school."

"I'm not going to a different school!" Angela yelled back. "Its the closest to my house! Why dont _you_ change schools??"

"Because it's _my_ school! I've been there for longer than you!"

Angela and Kaiba locked in an intense glare-off. Both were too stubborn for their own goods, and it was obvious that their fight wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Ok, Ok, I have a simple solution," Angela said after awhile. "We'll just ignore each other. Pretend that we don't exist. That's good enough right?"

"Fine." Kaiba continued to glare at Angela for a moment longer before he finished his coffee and went back upstairs to his room.

Angela cleared away the dirty dishes and followed up after him a few minutes later. She started packing up the rest of her stuff while Kaiba fixed his hair and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. When Kaiba walked back into the room, he still looked a little pissed. He started walking towards his desk when he stepped on something hard. Kaiba bent over and picked up the corset that Angela had been wearing the night before.

"What the hell is this?"

"Its what I was wearing last night before you fell asleep," Angela said. "Isn't it sexy?"

"Its alright." Kaiba handed her the garment without much more interest in it.

"You dont like it??" Angela was genuinely surprised. "I thought I looked pretty good in it."

"You probably did. But you dont need complicated, exaggerated things like that to be sexy. You looked perfect just wearing my sweatshirt."

"Oh...thanks, I guess."

Kaiba just grunted in response. "Lets go, I have to pick up Mokuba before I go to work."

~A little while later~

Angela stared out of the window as the scenery passed. She had already given Kaiba the directions to her house so she was just enjoying the ride. _'_It's strange,' she thought to herself. 'Sometimes it feel like Kaiba and I are a real couple. But he's just my job, and I'm his whore. I can't forget that.'

"Angela? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Angela was broken out of her thoughts by Kaiba's voice.

"I asked if you were excited about school."

"Oh, I guess so. It'll be fun to meet new people. But do you have any advice?"

"Yeah, avoid Yugi Motou and his band of morons."

Angela laughed to herself. She had heard many rants from Kaiba about his hate for the "Geek Squad." She wasn't completely sure what the group had done that was so terrible, but it had really stuck with him.

"Alright, avoiding the morons will be my top priority. Anything else?"

"No, just the idiots."

Kaiba's car pulled up to the curb outside of Angela's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Kaiba."

"No problem." Angela climbed out of the car with her bag. She was about the close the door when Kaiba stopped her.

"Angela wait. Take this," he handed her a plastic bag with some stuff inside of it. He didn't say anything else about it.

"Bye Angela."

"Bye."

Kaiba drove away quickly, and Angela pondered the contents of the bag while she opened her front door and went up to her bedroom. She unpacked her overnight bag first, then she opened the bag that Kaiba had given her. On top was the black sweatshirt that she had been wearing the night before.

"Ooh thanks Kaiba," she said to herself. "I really liked this, now I dont have to go through the trouble of stealing it from you." She looked into the bag again and found another shirt under it. When she pulled it out an envelope fell to the ground. It was a white button down shirt that went to her mid thighs when she held it up to herself.

'What the hell is this for?' She picked up the envelope that had fallen and opened it. She was immediately shocked to find cash in it. 'Oh my god!! I forgot to ask for my money!! I cant believe I did that! Without the money, I pretty much just slept with Kaiba for no reason!!' Angela took a moment to get over her suprise when she noticed something else about the envelope. There was a note inside.

_You can keep the sweatshirt. It looks better on you anyway._

_I want you to wear the white shirt the next time we _

_meet, I think you'll look more sexy in that than_

_whatever you were planning on wearing. And_

_here's your money. See you on Monday._

_-Kaiba_

Angela read the note again and then looked at the shirt. 'Only the Great Seto Kaiba can insult my fasion sense and compliment my looks in the same note. Prick.'

Okie dokie!! as always, reviews are welcome!! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!!!! ^_^ quick side note, I know some people write flashbacks in all italics, but I cant do that Y_Y it hurts my poor eyes after awhile, so I'll just tell you when it starts and stops ^_^ but when ppl whisper it will be in italics!! sooo uh, yeah ^_^ I dont own yugioh!

* * *

~Still Saturday~

Kaiba walked out of the doors of his private elevator and found his secretary, Sarah Takada, waiting for him, like always. She bowed respectfully and some of her light brown hair fell over her eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba."

"Good morning Ms. Takada."

"Here is your schedule for the day." Takada handed him a piece of paper. "But the meeting that you had for this morning had to be moved to tomorrow. Oh, where is master Mokuba?"

"He's down in graphic arts, pestering our designers." Kaiba was about to retire to his office when he noticed something very out of place on his secretary's desk.

"What are the roses for?"

Takada smiled and blushed a little. "They're from my father. He wanted to suprise me with something nice."

Kaiba just gazed at the giant bouquet of pink and yellow roses. Good memories flooded his mind and he smiled a bit to himself as he approached the flowers. "Do you mind?" Kaiba asked ask, reaching for a pink rose.

"No, of course not Mr. Kaiba!" The blush on Ms. Takada's face became deeper. Her boss had never asked her permission to do something, he had never asked anyone's permission! She watched in awe as he picked up a single pink rose from the bouquet. He thanked her quietly then walked into his office with it.

'Mr. Kaiba can be so strange sometimes.'

121212112121212

After Kaiba hung up his coat and set down his briefcase, he stared at the pink rose on his desk.

'Damn, I'm being as sentimental as Angela.' He examined the flower, and ran his fingers over the soft petals. 'If it wasn't for a pink rose, I dont know how my life would be today.'

~FLASHBACK~

Seto Kaiba wandered around the large ballroom angrily. He hated when Gozaburo put on these ridiculous parties. The old bastard acted like the Father of the Year and paraded Seto around to all of his associates. After all the fake smiles and hellos, the 14 year old had been told to make himself scarce. Seto thought about checking on his younger brother, who was sleeping upstairs, but he decided against it. The last thing he needed was another beating for breaking some insane rule. The intense smell from all of the rose bouquets was giving him a headache, "Why does Gozaburo have to do everything so over the top? There must be a hundred of these stupid things!" There was an extra large arrangement of pink roses on a table next to the stairs. In a sudden fit of anger, he grabbed one of the roses by its stem, preparing to crush it, when he felt a stinging pain in his hand. "AH! Damn it!!" The thorns on the rose had pierced the boys skin, and he was bleeding.

"Perfect."Seto made his way to the kitchen where he knew there was a first aid kit. He opened the swinging doors to find the the kitchen full of people all wearing the same uniform. They were the catering company Gozaburo had hired to help with the food. Seto tried to make his way quickly to the drawer where he knew the kit was, but it wasn't easy. The workers were moving all around him, yelling things to each other, taking food out of ovens, and setting up trays, it was chaotic. Seto was almost to his destination when he ran into someone and fell to the floor. He looked up expecting to see an angry adult, but all saw was a boy, about the same age as him. He had brown hair and cold green eyes, and he also smelled like cigarretes.

Seto expected the boy to say something rude, but instead he just held out his hand.

"You ok? Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, its my fault." Seto took the boys hand with his uninjured one, and stood back up.

"Jason! We need you over here!" Someone called from near an oven.

"I'm coming!" The boy yelled back with some anger. "Well, nice running into you, Kid. See ya around." With that, the green eyed boy walked away.

Seto didn't think much else about him when he realised that his hand was still bleeding. He continued towards the drawer without anymore delay. Seto finally made it to his prize, and he took out all the things that he would need, but he discovered pretty fast that he couldn't bandage himself up with one hand.

"You need some help?"

Seto turned around to see the person who had spoken to him. It was a girl and about the same age as him, again. Seto was in shock at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Seto forgot for a moment that he was hurt, and that she had said anything, but the throbbing in his hand brought him back.

"Yes," he said "Could you please help me?"

"Sure, but lets get out of here, its too crowded."

"Yeah, come on." Seto led the way out of the kitchen and into a secluded hallway, away from the party.

The girl went to bandaging up Seto's hand while they sat on the floor. He couldn't stop staring at her, he barely noticed that she was wearing one of the catering uniforms.

"There you go, all better." The girl smiled up at Seto.

"Thank you," he mumbled, and then, "My name is Seto Kaiba."

"I'm Angela Snow, its nice to meet you."

Seto's hormones were in overdrive. It was taking every ounce of self control not to look down at her breasts.

'What the hell is wrong with you?? Keep yourself together!' Seto thought to himself while he and Angela sat on the floor together. But both of them scrambled up to their feet when they heard the sound of people laughing and coming towards where they were. Neither of the kids were really supposed to be there, and it would mean hell for both if they got caught, so Seto took action. He grabbed Angela and pulled her into a near by coat closet, where they both hid.

"That was close," Angela said. "Do you think they're gone yet?"

"I don't know." Seto wasn't really paying attention anyway. He was too distracted by how close Angela was to him. He could feel the heat of her body. It was too dark to see anything but the outline of her face, but that was good enough for him. Without any hesitation, Seto moved impossibly closer to Angela, and kissed her. She didn't kiss him back at first, but she didn't resist either, and after a few tense seconds, she returned the kiss. To Seto, the next half hour was a bit of a blur.

_I've never done this before._

Uncertain hands and mouths

_I haven't either._

Frantic undressing, small laughs and smiles

_What if we get caught??_

_Isn't that supposed to make it more fun?_

Nervous blushes and embarrassment

_That feels good_

_Shh_

When it was over, Seto and Angela emerged from the closet with their faces so red, they woud shame any tomato.

"So um...I have to go back to work."

"I have to go back to the party."

They avoided eye contact and shuffled their feet around for a minute or two.

"Well, I have to admit, that was really fun. We should maybe, you know, do it again sometime..."

Seto was shocked at Angela's suggestion. Of course he had been thinking it too, but he never thought she would agree.

"Yeah," he said. "That would be great"

"Really? Ok! Here's my number." Angela pulled a pen from her pocket and wrote her number on Kaiba's good hand.

"So...yeah, call me!" With that, Angela walked away.

~END FLASHBACK~

Seto continued to play with the rose as he thought more. He had called Angela a week later. Not for sex, but just to talk. He needed company, but Mokuba was kept away from him as much as possible by Gozaburo. They stayed in contact for a long time, speaking whenever Seto had a free moment. But it was actually almost a year before they had sex again, and it was only a few days after Gozaburo had "committed suicide." Kaiba broke the stem in half at the thought of Gozaburo. Although he would never admit it out loud, Angela was the only thing that kept him sane when he was with his adoptive father.

'I should probably thank her for that, one day.'

* * *

Ok, the end!! I know this one is short, and kinda crappy Y_Y but I felt like writing about how they met ^_^ TTFN!! and review!!!! . DAMN IT TO HELL!! REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all!! chapter 8!!! I'm hyper!!! ^_^ yays!! I need to get my nails done . damn!! And a magical cookie to the person who can guess what Breaking Benjamin song is stuck in my head O_O

"_I said 'come here' you little bitch!"_

_The booming voice coming from downstairs sent chills up Angela's spine. But she couldn't worry about that now. She had to protect her siblings._

"_Just stay in here. It'll be ok." She threw a blanket over Raisa, Brenda, and Vincent, who were all huddled together in a closet. _

"_Everything will be fine. He'll pass out soon, and everything will be ok." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or them. _

"_COME DOWN HERE!" Angela heard the sound of someone being struck. _

"_I'm coming, Sir!" She yelled as she closed the closet door. She then ran out of the tiny bedroom and down the stairs. The first thing she saw was Jason. He was trying to stand while wiping the blood off of his face._

"_Oh no! Jason!" She went to him and helped him to stand straight._

"_Are they ok?" He whispered._

"_Yeah, I hid them as best as I could."_

"_That's goo-LOOK OUT!!"_

_Angela couldn't react before a strong, determined hand grabbed her by her hair. She could feel strands being ripped out by the roots. She let go of Jason and started flailing wildly, doing anything to stop the pain. _

"_When I tell you to come, you COME!" The alcohol soaked breath made her nauseous. _

"_Yes, Sir, I'm sorry Sir!" _

"_You bet you're fucking sorry!" He threw her to the ground. She looked up at him with an emotion that she would never be able to describe. "Hate" wasn't good enough. She wanted nothing more than for him to die a slow painful death. _

_His cold blue eyes showed no mercy, just rage and disgust. The blonde hair that framed his face would have made him look angelic, if it wasn't for those eyes._

_He raised one of his boots and without a second thought, he kicked her in the head. The ringing in her ears was deafening. She could feel herself losing conciousness. Everything was becoming black and her body felt cold._

_'No...I cant die here...'_

~Monday Morning~

Angela rolled over and groaned as the screeching of her alarm clock pulled her from her sleep.

"Fuckin' nightmare."

She slapped the alarm clock off of her bedside table.

"Fuckin' alarm."

She felt accomplished when she heard the clock fall to the floor and stop ringing. Without another thought, Angela fell back into a light and uneasy slumber.

Jason knocked lightly on his little sister's door. He had to wake her up soon or they would be late for school.

"Angela?" There was no answer, so he let himself in. He slowly walked over towards her bed, but stopped when he noticed the broken clock on the floor. 'I guess we'll be going to the store later.'

Jason sighed to himself before he picked up the clock and put it in a small trashcan near Angela's desk.

"What are you doing?" The brunette nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his sister's voice. He turned around quickly and saw that Angela was sitting up in bed. Her long black hair was wild from sleep and her eyes had small dark circles under them.

"I was throwing your clock away. You broke it."

"It wouldn't shut up, so I killed it."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Jason walked back to his sister before the put his hand on her head lovingly.

"I've been told."

"Just get up and get ready. We have to walk to school, so hurry."

"What??" Angela jumped out of her bed angrily, nearly tripping in her sheets. "Where's my car??"

"Raisa, Brenda, and Vince took it. They wanted to go get breakfast somewhere and then get to school early, so they can check it out before too many other kids get there."

"Great, so now I have to walk to school in the freezing weather, wearing a skirt." Angela whined as she leaned forward into Jason's arms. She snuggled her head against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It won't be that bad," he mumbled into her hair. "It only takes about 15 minutes to walk."

"Or it could be 2 minutes in my nice warm car. Why did you let those little jerks steal my baby?"

Jason tightened his grip on Angela. "I wanted to spend some time with you. Is that so bad?"

Angela enjoyed the warmth of Jason's body for a moment longer before she spoke. "No, I guess not." She pulled away from him and smiled. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Where da hell is dat jerk!" Joey rubbed his hands together furiously as he, Tea, and Yugi waited outside of Tristan's house.

"We have to be patient, he's just running a little behind this morning." Yugi was trying to be supportive of Tristan, but the young man could barely feel his fingers.

"Yugi's right, Tristan is our friend, and friends wait for each other! A true friend-"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late!" The subject of Tea's next speech was running down his driveway towards the other three.

"Let's jus' go!" Joey couldn't take the cold anymore.

The group walked down the street in silence for awhile before Yugi decided to strike up a conversation.

"So have you heard anything about your new neighbors yet, Tristan?" A little over a week earlier, the vacant house on the end of Tristan's street had been bought.

"No, but I know that they keep kinda weird hours. Sometimes I see their car drive by my house in the middle of the night. And this morning, they left really early."

"You should try to make friends with them!" Tea gave her two cents with enthusiasm.

"I haven't even seen them, just the car. But on Saturday morning, I did see another car stop in front of their house. I didn't see who was driving, or who got dropped off."

"They sound mysterious," Yugi said with a smile. "But I bet they're really nice."

"They sound like a buncha nuts." Joey continued to rub his hands together. The four continued to walk towards the house they were discussing. They were going to walk right passed it, but they stopped short just before the house. The door was opening.

"I guess we'll get to see them." Yugi whispered.

Jason stepped onto his porch and breathed in the cold air before he lit a cigarette. He was trying to get one last smoke in on the way to school before he had to stop for 6 hours.

"Come on," he called back into the house. He didn't notice the 4 pairs of eyes staring at him with interest.

Angela came out of the house a few seconds later, trying to tie her hair up.

"Don't rush me." She walked ahead as Jason locked the door behind her.

"Wow." Joey couldn't get anything else to come out of his mouth when he saw the girl walk out of her house. Her long legs moved gracefully as she walked with her companion. Everything about her embodied sensuality; her eyes, her lips, her hair, the way her hips swayed from side to side as she moved. Joey felt as if he was looking at an angel.

Tristan let out a low whistle. "Damn, she's hot. If I had known _she_ was living there, I would've stopped by a long time ago."

"It looks like they go to school with us, they're wearing our uniforms," Tea said.

"We'll ask them if they want to eat lunch with us later," Yugi said as the four walked behind the new students. The boy was smoking and talking, while the girl listened and laughed every one in awhile. Her laugh was dangerous to Joey's health. Every time he heard the beautiful sound, his heart faltered for a beat.

When Angela and Jason arrived at their new school, the first thing they did was head to the office to get their schedules. On the way, Jason called Brenda, Raisa, and Vincent to meet up with them.

Angela knew something was up immediately when her little brother walked into the office with an excited look on his face.

"Why are you so happy? You hate school." Angela raised an eyebrow at her still smiling sibling.

"You'll never guess who I just saw!" He sat down next to her as he spoke. "Seto Kaiba! I didn't know he went to this school! What if you guys have classes with him? That would be so cool! Maybe you can be his friend, and invite him over for dinner! And then I'll be his friend too! And he'll let see his Blue Eyes cards! This is great!"

Angela rolled her eyes and patted Vince on the head. "Maybe I should tell him to file a restraining order against you. Just leave him alone, Pookie."

"Don't call me that!" Vince slapped her hand away and fumed to himself.

The bell rang for the start of first period while the secretary was gathering up the groups' schedules. She smiled apologetically at them as she finally found the last one in a folder.

"Here you are," She said, handing them sheets of paper. "It looks like you four juniors have all the same classes. And dont worry about being late for any of them today, the teachers know you'll need a bit of time to get your bearings."

They all mumbled out "Thank you" as they left.

"Let's walk Vince to his first period," Raisa said while looking around the empty hallways.

"I'll be fine by myself." The defiant red head walked away from his siblings with a stubborn gait.

"That kid is a brat sometimes," Jason growled before he walked in the other direction towards their first class.

^^Fastforward to lunch^^

Angela sighed deeply as she plopped her tray down on the table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Avoiding Kaiba was far more of a hassle than she expected it to be. It was made even harder by the fact that he was in all three of her morning classes. She sat and began picking at the "food" on her plate. Jason and Raisa sat on either side of her, while Vincent and Brenda sat across from them.

"Wow! I really like this school! Everybody is so nice, and the teachers are great! This is so much better than that last school!" There was a collective eye roll at the table as Vincent went on about how much he liked school. But his babbling was cut short when there was a loud crash from the other side of the lunch room.

"What da hell did ya say to me, Moneybags?"

Everyone in the cafeteria looked up at the same time to watch the altercation. Angela slightly tensed when she saw Kaiba being grabbed by the front of his shirt by some blonde boy.

"Hey, isn't that one of those kids that asked us to eat lunch with them?" Brenda said, but she was only half interested in the fight. She was more intrigued by the young man sitting at the table with the rest of the group. He had chocolatey brown eyes, and white hair. 'He's kinda pretty,' she thought to herself with a smile.

'Oh yeah, he's on Kaiba's list of untouchables.' Angela could barely contain her anger when she saw Joey give Kaiba another shake. The brunet just replied with a low comment that no one else could hear, which caused the other boy to start screaming again. 'Who the hell does he think he is? No one speaks to Seto that way! That stupid little _mutt._' Angela's thoughts were interrupted when two teachers broke up the argument and took both boys to the office.

"Well, that was entertaining." Jason smirked and took a drink of his soda.

"I can't believe that guy talked to Kaiba like that!" Vincent said, raging over the disrespect of his idol.

"At least is over now. Maybe its good that we didn't sit with those kids; they seem like a bunch of troublemakers," Raisa said as she looked back at the table full of weird haired kids. But she was distracted for a moment by one of them. A particularly short boy with wild spiky hair. She had seen him in all three of her morning classes, but only from behind. His massive purple (much like the shade of her own hair) tipped spikes had gotten in her way every time she tried to look at the board.

But seeing his face made Raise feel a little guilty. He looked like a nice guy, his giant purple eyes were friendly and sincere. She felt even more guilty when she remembered the fantasies she had had about setting his hair on fire.

"Raisa? You coming?"

Raisa reacted slowly to Jason's call before she stood up and followed.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you guys in history. Bye Pookie," Angela said as she head down a different hall towards where, she hoped, the bathrooms were.

She laughed when she heard Vincent yell "Don't call me that" after her.

When Angela was done she started the difficult task of finding her way to her classroom. 'Why is this place so complicated?' She was about to give up and ask someone for help when she realised the halls were deserted. 'Damn! Did the bell ring while I was in there? Now I'm lost and late! This can't get any worse!'

Angela then proved herself wrong by tripping. But her fall came to a quick stop when she hit something hard...

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

Done!!! I'm gonna be updating less frequently because of school T_T but I will whenever I get a chance!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!!! I dont own anything!!

~!~!~!~!~

...it was the floor.

"Ow," Angela groaned as she tried to stand back up. She could already feel a small amount of blood coming out of both of her knees.

"Hey, you ok?"

Angela thought that some higher power was out to get her. Not only had she fallen, she had done it in front of some boy!

"I'm fine," she said, looking up for a moment. Her embarrassment turned into shock when she finally saw who she was talking to. It was that stupid Joey Wheeler!

'Damnit! Why does it have to be this loser??'

"Are ya sure? Dat was a pretty nasty fall. Here, lemme help ya up." Angela almost turned down the blonde's outstretched hand, but she would rather be helped up by the idiotic mutt than fall down in front of him again.

"Thanks," she mumbled as he pulled her to her feet, but the stinging in her kneecaps almost brought her right back down. She fell into Joey clumsily. His warm hands wrapped around her waist to keep her standing upright.

"You're bleedin',"Joey said as he noticed some of the blood drops on the floor. "I'll take ya to da nurse. Do ya need help walkin'?" She was still leaning against him. Angela just nodded to his question. The last thing she wanted to do was ask for his help, but she didn't feel too confident in her walking, and she wasn't entirely sure where the nurses office was.

Angela stood by herself for a moment while Joey picked up her bag and put it on his shoulder. Then, without any warning, he picked Angela up bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angela waved her arms around as she screamed.

"I'm takin you to da nurse. Calm down, I aint gonna drop ya or nothin'."

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Angela quickly held her skirt against her thighs so that it wouldn't slide up. The last thing she needed was the mutt seeing her underwear, but he seemed oblivious to her concerns as he walked down the hallway.

A few minutes later Angela was placed lightly on a bed in the nurses office, while her knees were being bandaged up. She winced slightly at the sting of the peroxide, but distracted herself by playing with her hair.

'She's so damn beautiful,' Joey thought while looking at Angela. He had decided to stay with her, and no one seemed to be objecting. The nurse finished up and told them that they could stay in for a few minutes before they went back, then she left.

Angela felt a little awkward. She had expected Wheeler to dump her with the nurse and leave her alone, but he was still hanging around. He stood off to the side of her, leaning against a wall. His brown eyes were looking around the room with some interest, until the nurse left. Then they both just waited in silence.

'I guess I can try to make some conversation. He helped me after all.'

"So,"Angela said. "Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem," the blond smiled a wide grin. "I wasn't jus' gonna leave ya on da floor."

Angela smiled back. 'He doesn't seem that bad. Maybe Kaiba was being an asshole, it wouldn't be the first time.'

"So are ya ready ta go back? What class do ya got?" Joey said as he picked up their bags again.

"History, with Mrs. Roberts." Angela replied. She tried to stand up by herself, but her knees still stung a little.

"I got dat class too. Here." Joey extended his hand to her again, but this time, she didn't hesitate to take it.

Joey couldn't believe his luck! He thought getting into an argument with Kaiba had been a bad thing, but if hadn't been late to class because he was getting his ass chewed by the principle, he wouldn't have run into Angela. He held her steady as she hobbled down the hall, one of his arms wrapped around her waist.

Brenda could feel the anxiety oozing from her brother. Jason had been in a silent panic ever since class had started, without Angela. She took a quick peek at his desk, which was next to hers, and noticed the death grip he had on his textbook.

'He worries about her too much,' she thought. But she was distracted for a moment when she saw movement out of the corner of her other eye. Kaiba was taking out his phone and quickly texting something. Brenda hadn't meant to sit next to Kaiba, it just sort of happened that way, but being that close she realized why so many women were after him.

"He's so hot! I wouldn't mind being his hooker if Ange ever gets tired of him.' Angela's dirty train of thoughts was broken when the classroom door opened. Angela limped inside with some blond boy holding her up.

Brenda almost jumped when she felt the sudden waves of tension from both sides of her. Brenda looked over and wasn't surprised to see Kaiba looking at the blond with pure jealous hatred. But she _was_ surprised when saw Jason's face. Her brother wasn't looking at Angela in his usual overprotective manner, he was staring at the blond kid with the same look as Kaiba. Both pairs of eyes were saying "Get your hands off my woman."

"You two are just in time," Mrs. Roberts said as Joey and Angela took their seats. "I was about to pair you all off for your history projects, that you'll be presenting next Monday." She picked up a list from her desk and read the partners aloud. "Raisa will be with Ryou. Brenda will be with Tristan. Joey will be with Yugi. Angela will be with Seto," the teacher paused for a moment before she scribbled something on her list. "I'm sorry, I made a mistake. Jason will be partnered up Seto, and Angela, you'll be with Tea. Now everyone sit next to your partners and pick a topic. You have 30 mintutes."

There was a general bustle as people moved to be near there partners. Jason and Kaiba immediately moved two desks to the back of the room so that they could speak in private. Neither boy would ever admit it, but they were both very uncomfortable and a little intimidated about working together.

"We're obviously not going to work on this project like real partners. We'll split up the work, and if we have to talk about anything, it will only be at school," Kaiba spoke carefully as he set the boundaries for their "partnership." He didn't speak with any harsh tones or with sarcasm. He'd have to be an idiot to insult Angela's brother. She loved him, and respected his opinion above all others. Kaiba had no doubt that if Jason told her never to see him again, Angela would obey without any hesitation. It was almost like his relationship with Mokuba.

"Fine. I'll do the presentation and the visual aides, you do the research paper." Jason wrote something down in his notebook while he talked. It was strange to speak to Kaiba. In the few years since Angela's arrangement with the young CEO, Jason couldn't remember a single time they had had any communication.

The two boys were brought from their internal musings when they both heard Angela giggle. Joey was sitting near her, and she was smiling at something he had said.

"Who does that moron think he is?" Jason didn't mean to speak out loud, but the anger inside him was welling up.

"That's Joey Wheeler. That stupid mutt and his band of losers are always doing something moronic." Kaiba was surprised when he heard Jason chuckle.

"Mutt? That's a good one. Didn't you almost get in a fight with him today?"

"Yes, that always happens. He's so hot-headed that I can't help provoking him."

"Great, now I have to get Angela checked for fleas," Jason mumbled when he saw Joey touch his sister's arm.

Kaiba smirked at Jason's comment. Mrs. Roberts came by and the boys picked ancient China as their topic. Kaiba was more and more relieved that Jason was his partner as the period came closer to the end. Jason was easy to talk to, and even better, Kaiba knew that he wouldn't try to interfere in his personal life. Also, it was nice to have someone that he could make fun of Joey and the Geek Squad with.

When the period ended, they said quick goodbyes before Jason rushed over to Angela to help her walk to their next class. His arm wrapped around her waist possessively before Joey could even get out of his desk completely.

"Come on," Jason half dragged Angela out of the room before she could protest.

"What is your problem?" Angela demanded as she was being led down the hallway.

"I don't like you being helped by that mutt." Jason said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Leave Joey alone! And anyway, you better get used to him, because him and his friends are coming over tomorrow night so we can all work on our projects."

Jason could feel his blood pressure rising. It was bad enough that he had to deal with his sister being touched by that dog at school, but he was going to be in their _home_? He could barely stomach that. Jason and Angela arrived at their next class, with Brenda and Raisa following behind. Jason threw Angela's bag next to a desk and helped her sit down, then he sat behind her to brood. He had the distinct feeling that this year was going to suck.

* * *

TA DA!!!! ok, this one is a lil short, but whatever ^_^ reviews are always welcome, and thanks to those of you who have reviewed!!


	10. Chapter 10

Waaaaaaahhhh!!! Hell's Kitchen didn't come on tonight!!! T_T how am I supposed to get my reality fix?!?! no one cares about More to Love!!! sniffles~ on with the chapter Y_Y

~Tuesday Evening~

Jason cringed internally at the sound of his front door opening upstairs. School had been terrible that day. 'Not only did I have to sit with those losers, but I had to watch that mutt flirt with my sister! And that damn friendship girl was staring at me!' His muscles tensed at the sound of someone laughing.

Jason ran his hand through his hair in aggravation as he put the last touches on his and Kaiba's project. He was about to start working on his other homework when he heard a knock on his door. "What?" He yelled up the basement stairs to the door. A few moments later Vincent came running down.

"What do you need Kid?" Jason asked as he pulled a cigarette out if its carton and lit it.

"Who are those people up there?" Vincent sat on his big brother's bed.

"Your sisters' little friends. They're all working on our class project together. Did you talk to them?"

"No, I just came down here. But I wanted to talk to that girl with the blue eyes. She's kinda hot, and she's got a nice set of ti-OW!"

Vince rolled of in a ball of pain as he held the back of his head gingerly. "Why the heck did you hit me?" he screamed

"Don't use that kind of language." Jason said. He sat back down in his desk chair and waited for his little brother to recover.

"Why can't I say it? You say that kinda stuff all the time!"

"You're a little twerp. And haven't you figured out yet that I'm not the best role model to have?"

Vincent looked down and his lap and said quietly, "Of course you're a good role model. You're the best big brother anyone could ask for..."

Jason instantly felt a little guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have punched the kid so hard. "I'm going upstairs, you want a soda or anything?" Jason asked, while standing up.

Vince's face instantly lit up, "Yeah, can you bring me a Popsicle? Banana flavored?"

"Sure," Jason was about to walk up the stairs when Vincent's voice stopped him.

"Um...aren't you gonna put on a shirt?"

Jason looked down at his bare chest. He had forgotten that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "No," he said "why should I care if some unimportant losers see them?"

"Ok..." Vincent replied uncertainly. 'But whenever people see them, they start asking questions that none of us want to answer.'

Angela and Tea sat next to each other while they glued more pictures on their poster board. Overall, Angela liked the brunet girl. She was a little talkative, but she was sweet. All of their groups had spread out on the living room floor and they were working while they talked and laughed. Angela paused for a second when she smelled the familiar scent of cigarrete smoke.

'So he finally decided to grace us with his presence?' she thought sarcastically. In the next moment the room when silent as Jason came into view.

'Wow...' Tea thought. She realized that she was staring, but she didn't feel so bad when she noticed that everyone else was too. Jason strolled through the room, completely ignoring all the looks. His jeans were slightly baggy and hung low on his hips, giving a perfect view of his well defined abs, and the small tattoos he had on his stomach. Tea couldn't make them out from where she was sitting, but they looked like names. The gothic cross he had tattooed on his left shoulder made him even sexier to her. Tea was practically drooling by the time he walked past her, but she regained control of herself when she saw his back. There were scars all over it. Most of them were small and insignificant looking, but a few were huge.

After Jason had fully retreated into the kitchen, Angela said a quick "Excuse me" and ran in after him.

She walked in just as Jason was putting out his smoke and heading for the freezer.

"Are you ok?" Angela whispered so that she wouldn't be overheard.

"I'm fine, why?" Jason's voice was muffled while he searched for something in the freezer.

"...No reason..."

Jason closed the door after he found what he was looking for. He walked over to Angela slowly, then without any warning, he bent down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm ok. I promise. Now go back to your little geek party, and quit botherin' me." He said the last part while he playfully messed up her hair.

"Jason!!"

Joey couldn't shake the feeling he had after he saw Jason. There was something about the green eyed boy that he didn't trust. The scars and tattoos didn't help his worries either. Joey jumped slightly when he heard a sudden scream some from the kitchen. Jason ran out a second later with a giant smile on his face. He rushed past the group, and out of site without saying a word to any of them.

A moment later, Angela emerged from the kitchen. Joey noticed that her normally neat ponytail was a mess and her hair was sticking out in random directions.

~later~

"Angela? Can I talk to ya alone for a sec?" Joey asked.

Yugi's group had just been about to leave when the blond pulled Angela aside for a moment.

"What's up Joey?" Angela asked when they were alone.

"Well, I, uh...I was wonderin if ya wanted ta go out on a date wit me, this Friday?" Joey shifted nervously and fiddled with his shirt while he waited for Angela's answer.

'A date? Can I do that? What about Kaiba? I guess I can get out of there early and make it...' Angela thoughts were broken by an uncomfortable cough from Joey. She suddenly realised that she had left him there in silence without an answer.

"Oh, yeah, I would love to go on a date with you! What time?"

"I'll pick you up around 8:30, is that alright?"

"That's perfect. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Ok, goodnight."

~Wednesday 1 am~

Jason flipped through the channels on his tv without much luck. 'Nothing but stupid infomercials on this late.'

He was about to settle on one commercial about a blanket with sleeves when he heard his door open, and soft footsteps padding down the basement stairs. He looked up from his television just as Angela came into view. She was wearing a short blue nightgown, with matching slippers, and her inky hair fell loosely over her shoulders.

"You need something?" Jason asked before turning back to his commercial.

"No. I just couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I stay in here tonight?"

"I don't care." Jason moved over in his bed to make room, and Angela lied down next to him.

"It's freezing down here," she mumbled.

Jason turned off his tv before wrapping his arms around Angela's shivering frame. The basement was enveloped in complete darkness, and the only sound was the two's light breathing.

"I think I made a mistake,"Angela said quietly. "Joey asked me out on a date for this Friday, and I said 'yes.'"

Angela was infuriated to hear her brother's snickers from behind her.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Angela rolled over angrily to face Jason.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how this whole little mess of yours is gonna turn out." Jason giggled a few more times before he gained control of himself.

"It's all going to be fine...I think...I hope."

"I doubt it. How do you think Kaiba is gonna react when he finds out you're dating one of his enemies? He doesn't seem like the sharing type."

"What do you mean 'share'? I'm not his to share. I don't belong to him. We're not dating or anything, it's more of a business arrangement than a relationship."

"And you're offering your business to the competition. Do you care about Kaiba, or his feelings?"

Angela was suddenly very glad that her brother couldn't see the blush on her face through the darkness.

"Of course I care about him, but that's not the way this works. Johns don't date their prostitutes. And don't I deserve to look for some happiness? I can't be Kaiba's plaything for the rest of my life. And I like being around Joey. He's a little goofy, but he's a good guy."

Jason sighed and said, "Ok Angel, just be careful." Jason pulled Angela closer so that her head was buried in his chest. "But I have a feeling that someone is going to end up in tears before this is over."

"Yeah, you, if you don't shut up."

Jason laughed at his sister's muffled response before he hugged her closer and fell asleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 10!!! reviews are always welcomed ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Okaaaaay, I know I havent updated in forever and a half, but school is kicking my ass T_T but here's chappy 11 happy holidays!!!

~!~!~!~!~

Friday 6:00 pm

KaibaCorp Building

Angela winced slightly when her heated skin made contact with the cold wood of Kaiba's desk. But there wasn't much she could do in her position. Her long legs were thrown over the brunette's shoulders and her back was flat on the desk, arching slightly when Kaiba's length pushed into her deeply as she moaned his name softly.

The moment was broken when Angela heard a loud ringing next to her head. She looked over and realized that her phone was going off in her bag which she had placed on the desk earlier.

"Wait, Kaiba, stop." Angela grabbed her bag and quickly opened her phone without checking who was calling. She had to answer it; the only people who really called her was her family. And the last time they had called her that early into one of her sessions with Kaiba, it was an emergency.

She noticed the frustrated look on Kaiba's face as he stopped moving, but without pulling out.

"Hello?" she said, trying not to sound out of breath.

"Oh hey, what's up? It's Joey. I waz jus' callin' ta make sure we waz still on for ta' night?"

"Yeah, of course, Joey." Angela replied, and she instantly knew she had made a mistake. She looked above her to see Kaiba's blue eyes squinted in a mixture of anger and curiosity at the mention of the blondes name. Before Angela had a chance to do anything else, Kaiba's mouth curved into a devilish smirk. He slowly began thrusting back into Angela's tight heat.

"OK, great! So watcha doin'? I'm on ma break at work, its borin' so ya gotta keep me company." Angela could hear the smile and excitement in Joey's voice when she confirmed their date. But that was the last thing she was thinking about.

Kaiba was hitting her sweet spot with every pleasurably mind-numbing movement.

"I'm-ah-sorry Joey. I gotta-" Angela was having trouble keeping herself together. She couldn't form coherent thoughts, let alone carry on a conversation. Unfortunately, what little concentration she was keeping was obliterated when Kaiba's nimble fingers made their way to Angela's sensitive clit. She couldn't completely suppress the high pitched scream that erupted form her mouth.

"Ange?? You ok??" Joey's voice was anxious from hearing the sudden squeak.

"Um-yeah-sorryJoeyIgottagoI'llseeyoulaterokbye!" Angela hung up her phone just in time. Not a second later, her and Kaiba were screaming loudly enough to wake the dead.

When it was over, the brunette sat backwards into his chair, breathing heavily. Angela stayed lying on the desk with her legs flopped lazily over the edge.

"Kaiba, as soon as I can get up and walk, I'm gonna kick your ass." Angela panted half heartedly.

After Angela regained her strength, and punched Kaiba in the arm, she made her way the private bathroom the CEO had attached to his office. She took a long hot shower and scrubbed herself thoroughly. The last thing she needed was for Joey to ask why she smelled like men's cologne.

When she was done and had returned to Kaiba's main office in only a towel, she found him on his laptop sitting at his desk. He was staring intensely at the screen wearing only his boxers. Angela walked over to him, and casually sat on his lap.

"What's all that?" She asked looking at the laptop.

Kaiba wrapped one arm around the girl's waist. "KaibaCorp stuff. It's important."

Angela looked again at the screen. All she saw was a bunch of complicated looking numbers and what seemed like blueprints.

"Nerd," she said jokingly.

"I know," the CEO sighed and leaned his head on Angela's collarbone.

The peace was shattered a few seconds later by a deep rumbling in Angela's stomach.

"Oops. I guess I'm hungry," she said, climbing out of Kaiba's lap. "I'm going to go eat some of your secretary's candy." Angela was referring to a jar of caramels that Takada kept on her desk. As she was walking away from Kaiba, she felt her towel being pulled off.

"What are you doing??" Angela said, slapping his hand away.

"I like watching you walk around naked," Kaiba smirked in response.

"Great, so you're a nerd and a voyeur. Fine, enjoy." The girl let her towel fall to the floor and she strutted to the office door, her hips swaying exaggeratedly.

The young man watched with appreciation until she left, the door clicking shut lightly behind her. Kaiba wasn't even back to his work a full 30 seconds before he heard two screams. As he stood up to investigate, Kaiba's door burst open and Angela came running in with a frantic look on her face. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the random discarded shoe on the floor. The girl tripped, and landed flat on her face.

"Angela? Are you alright? What's wrong?" In an instant Kaiba was at her side, trying to help her up.

"Get out of here, you stupid crazy fangirl!! I don't know how you got in, but you are in SO much trouble!....Mr. Kaiba??"

The CEO looked up at his doorway to see one of the last people he wanted to see. Ms. Takada was standing there, shocked, with her cell phone raised above her head as if to strike someone.

"Takada," Kaiba practically growled. He stood up in front of Angela, who was still on the ground, to hide her naked body.

"Um...Mr. Kaiba...I-I didn't-"

"Go sit at your desk." The order was short, and terrifying. Without any hesitation, the secretary closed the office door and went to sit at her desk. 'Who was that woman?? A girlfriend? Well, the way he was looking at her when I walked in, she must be important.'

Takada's thoughts took a different turn when she realised that she had just seen her boss in his boxers. She blushed furiously until she heard Kaiba's office door open, and the brunet stepped out, alone.

He was redressed in the business suit he had been wearing earlier that day. His hair was neatly fixed, his black tie straight, and his eyes cold. Takada almost didn't believe that she was seeing the same person from a few minutes ago.

Kaiba stopped in front of his secretary's desk and stared hardly down at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I forgot some paper work in my drawer. I needed it for your meeting tomorrow, so I came back to get it." She answered quickly and directly.

"Ms. Takada, are you aware that I pay you for two separate things? The first, is for the work you do as my secretary. It's not complicated work; file a few things, set up meetings, and bring me coffee. Anyone can do it. The second thing, is a bit more complex. I pay you for your ability to keep you mouth shut about my personal life. The media and my enemies are constantly looking for ways to ruin me, so discretion is something that I highly value. When I hired you, I thought you were a person who help me with that goal. Was I wrong?"

"No, Sir."

"Good. Don't make me regret this later, Takada, or I swear, you will be sorry."

"Yes, Sir."

With that, Kaiba walked back toward his office. Takada was more frightened than she had ever been. She had never been on the wrong end of one of her boss's tirades, but now she understood why he was so feared in the business world. Before Takada could pull herself together, the door opened again and her boss walked out, followed by the young woman she had seen before. The secretary stared intently at her desk while the two walked by, until she realised that the girl was standing in front of her.

Takada looked up at the girl's face to see an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Um..hi! I'm Angela, Angela Snow." She held out her hand towards the secretary.

She didn't want to seem rude so she quickly stood up and shook Angela's hand. "Hello, I'm Sarah Takada."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about all of this," Angela said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry," Takada replied quickly. She took a moment, and really looked at the young woman in front of her for the first time. 'She's beautiful,' Sarah thought.

"It's fine," Angela laughed. "I'm just happy that you didn't beat me to death with your phone!"

Sarah laughed too when she realised that she had been trying to hit Angela with her cell phone. The laughter was broken up when an irritated growl came from the male in the room. Angela rolled her eyes discreetly before said goodbye to Sarah and followed Kaiba onto the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed and the they started to descend, Angela lightly slapped Kaiba on the arm. "Good job, asshole,"she said sarcastically. "You scared the hell out of her! What did you say??"

"It's not important, and its not my fault, she's the one who isn't supposed to be here. I sent all my employees home on time for a reason."

"Whatever, Seto. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you. Ugh, I think I gave myself rug-burn on my stomach when I fell."

"That's what you get for running when you have absolutely no balance." The elevator opened to the parking garage and the two got into Seto's car.

"I had to run, there was a crazy KaibaCorp employee trying to kill me with a mobile phone. And I wasn't going to fight someone while I was naked."

"Good point." The car headed out of the garage in the direction of Angela's house.

The two stayed in silence until they got closer to Angela's home. Kaiba suddenly remembered the phone call that had taken place earlier that evening between Angela and the mutt.

"So what were you and Wheeler talking about before?" he asked casually.

Angela tensed noticeably. She had been hoping to avoid telling Kaiba about the date, but since he asked, she decided the best thing to do was tell the truth.

"Oh, he was just calling to make sure we were going still going on our date tonight."

Kaiba didn't say anything at first. He just continued staring at the road in front of them. The uncomfortable silence persisted for almost 5 minutes, before Kaiba stopped the car in front of Angela's house.

The teen wanted nothing more than to get out of the car, so she tried to say a quick goodbye, before reaching for the door handle. Just as Angela was about to open the door, her wrist was grabbed firmly by Kaiba's large hand. She was about to start cursing the billionaire out for putting a hand on her in that way, but one glance at his face made her stop. His eyes were cool and emotionless, but his jaw was clenched with anger.

"Angela, I'm not going to try and stop you from going on you little date with Wheeler. It's your life, you can do almost anything you want, but," Kaiba leaned closer to her. "if you sleep with him, we are _done._ Do you understand me?"

Normally, Angela would never let anyone speak so harshly to her, but the seriousness in the brunet's voice only made her nod 'yes'.

"Good," he said, releasing her. Angela was about to scramble out of the car, when an envelope was put in front of her. "Don't forget your money."

The young woman quickly snatched the envelope and rushed out. She didn't even turn around when she heard the car driving away.

~15 minutes later~

Kaiba stopped at another red light angrily on his way home. His knuckles were bruised from punching his steering wheel, and he could taste blood from gnawing on his lip. He felt furious that the mutt had the nerve to ask out Angela, but he felt even more angry at himself for getting in her face the way he had.

'I'll call her and apologize later. Or maybe I can just buy her something, and skip the apology all together.' he thought to himself. The angry teen stomped on the gas when the light turned green.

'An even better idea would be to find Wheeler, pummel his face, run over him, then strangle him with a dog collar.' The mental image of doing those things to Joey brought Kaiba a bit of joy as he approached his mansion.

12121212121212121

Angela sat on her living room couch waiting for Joey. The incident with Kaiba had rattled her, but she didn't want to let it ruin her evening.

"Excited?"

Angela jumped when she heard Jason's voice next to her. She hadn't noticed when he came into the living room and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed.

"You don't have to go if you don't to. You can just stay home with me. I'll call in sick to work, and we can stay up and watch movies," Jason suggested.

"That sounds tempting," Angela said and layed her head against her brother.

Jason was about to reply when he heard the doorbell ring. Before Angela could even fully acknowledge it, her brother was running towards the door yelling "I'll get it!"

Joey had to admit, he was pretty nervous. In his mind, guys like him never really got a chance with girls as beautiful as Angela. They were always picked out early by guys he considered better looking than him, or richer.

It took some courage for the blonde to finally ring the doorbell, but he didn't get much more time to gather himself, because a few seconds later, the door burst open, revealing a shirtless Jason.

'Gawd, does da guy even own a shirt?' Joey thought, a bit irritated.

"Hey Mut-I mean Joey! How's it goin' man?" Neither of the teens even pretended that Jason's greeting was genuine.

"Hey Jason. I'm here ta pick up Angela."

"Oh sure! Why don't you come in for a second??"

"There's no need for that," Angela mumbled coming up from behind Jason. She quickly stepped past her brother and onto the porch, next to Joey.

"I'll be back in a few hours," she said. "Don't forget to put gas in my car."

"I won't. You two kids have fun," Angela and Joey began walking away, when the girl heard her name from Jason.

"I don't get a hug before you leave?" he asked. He looked honestly hurt that his sister hadn't give him a hug, so Angela quickly walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Joey was getting mad. Jason was never pleasant to him at school, and it was obvious that he didn't want their date to happen, but now Jason was intentionally trying to delay Angela leaving.

Joey was about to make a comment about the longest hug in history, when he finally looked at Jason's face directly. The brunet was staring at him with malice. All the anger Jason felt towards Joey was place in that one look, and Joey couldn't escape it, until Angela pulled away from her brother.

"Thanks sis." Jason said with a smile, as if he hadn't been trying to blow up Joey's head with his eyes a second earlier.

"Whatever, weirdo." She replied and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." And with that, Angela dragged Joey down their walkway and to his car.

After Jason watched the two drive away, he went back inside and closed the door. He stood for a moment trying to slow down his angry erratic breathing, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

It was Brenda, and soon she was standing face to face with him.

"Aw man, did Angela and Joey leave already? I wanted to take pictures." she asked

"Yup," Jason replied, trying to calmly light a cigarette he had pulled from behind his ear, but his fingers were shaking.

"What's wrong with you?"

Jason finally succeeded with the lighter. He took a long drag, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I need to get laid."

~Later~

Joey politely pulled Angela's chair out for her before he sat down himself. Their date had been really fun so far. They saw a movie together first, then went to an arcade (where Angela discovered that she was quite possibly the worst gamer in the world), and their last stop for the night was a diner that Joey said was very good.

The waitress took their orders, and for a few minutes, the two teens were by themselves.

Angela was about to start talking about what a good time she was having, when her phone vibrated noisily in her purse. She pulled it out, and looked at the caller ID to see that it was Kaiba. Without a second glance, she sent the call to voicemail and put her phone away.

"Was it Jason?" Joey asked, scowling as he said the other boy's name.

Angela smiled slightly. "No, but I wish you and my brother would get along better."

"Hey, I tried ta be friendly wit da guy, but he don't make it easy."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to him about that tomorrow."

"Alright, but its more den dat. No offense, but I don't trust ya brother. There's somthin' about him dat gives me da creeps."

Angela smiled again to herself. It wasn't the first time that someone said that Jason scared them. She loved her brother, but sometimes he could be intimidating; especially to guys that showed her, or her sisters, any interest.

"I know he can be hard to deal with, and a bit overprotective, but we all had a rough childhood. He still thinks it's his job to keep us all safe."

"What do ya mean when ya say you had a 'rough childhood'"

Angela stared down at her drink for a moment, stirring the ice cubes with her straw. She wasn't sure if she should tell Joey about her past. 'Maybe it'll make him understand Jason better,' she thought.

"Well," she began, looking back a Joey. "it all started a long time ago."

YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I'm finally done with this chapter!!! God, Joey speak is hard to type O_O oh well. So next chapter, you finally hear about the mysterious Snow family past!! O_O dun dun duuuuunnnnn!! hopefully I can get it up before Christmas break ends Y_Y TTFN!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!!! OK, I now have my first laptop, and it is a pain in the ass to type on 0_0 stupid flat keys!!!! ummmm oh, thank you very much to Smoocher of Evil T_T you made my day. On with the Fic!!

* * *

Angela took a deep breath before she continued speaking.

"I spent the first three years of my life in an orphanage," she said slowly. "I was told that my mother wasn't married, and she died giving birth to me. I don't really remember my time in the orphanage, but I do remember being adopted. When I look back on it now, it was like being a puppy at a pound. The parents would come into the play room, and all of us kids would do our best to look cute in the hopes that someone would take us home. Well, one day, it was finally my chance to be the pick of the litter. The couple that adopted me were named Snow. Paul and Lisa Snow. And in case you were wondering, no, I'm not related to Jason, Brenda, Raisa, or Vincent by blood. We were just all adopted by the same people. I remember the house being a nice place to live for the first 3 years I was there. Lisa and Paul were excellent parents to all of us. Especially Lisa. She-"

Angela paused when their food arrived. She and Joey quietly thanked the waitress and stayed silent until she left.

"Anyway," Angela continued. "she and Paul adored each other. They were a nice, young couple, who just wanted to do some good in the world by taking in and loving a bunch of kids that no one else cared about. It kinda sucks how good people sometimes get screwed in the end.

"I was 6 when Lisa first got sick. Paul stayed by her bedside constantly, and I remember him telling us not to give up hope, and that she would get better. But she didn't, it was only 6 months later that she died. I'm actually not entirely sure what killed her; I was too young at the time to understand, and I never bothered to ask anyone afterwards.

"Paul went into a deep depression after she died, that he never came out of. He started drinking, and became extremely abusive towards all of us. At first it was just words. He would call us stupid, or blame us for killing his wife. Then he started getting worse. He would starve us, lock us in closets, throw things at us. He was the worst to Jason. I don't know what he had against my brother, but there were nights when I thought Paul was going to kill him."

Angela stopped and looked at Joey. His eyes were wide and shocked. The young woman sighed. She hadn't been trying to shock the blonde. She tried to keep her voice monotone and didn't add much feeling to what she was saying, so that she wouldn't scare him off, but it didn't seem to be working. Angela took another sip of her drink. Their food was getting cold, but neither teen seemed to care.

Angela began speaking again, softly, "I think Paul enjoyed seeing us suffer and scared. He liked to make games out of the torture he put us through. One time, he made Vincent decide whether Jason or I was going to be burned with a cigar. Another time he dislocated my fingers and told me that if I screamed he was going to kill Raisa. He made us compete against each other for survival. He wouldn't let us eat for days, then he would throw some beef jerky or something between us and told us to fight for it. He said that if we didn't fight, then we wouldn't eat for another week. The man was a sadist. But one night, when I was 11, he went too far."

* * *

Jason rolled his eyes as another pair of girls tried to flirt their way into the club he worked at. Jason couldn't stand having door duty. All night it was his job to guard the door and decide who got in. He much preferred working security; throwing people out was his forte, not letting people in. He gave the girls one final glare before he ordered them to the back of the line.

The green eyed youth growled to himself and ran his hand through his hair. 'This is gonna be a long night.'

232323232323232323

Angela looked away from Joey as she spoke. "It was late at night when it happened. I was sitting on our old couch in the living room, trying to take care of some scratches that Vincent had on his face. Unfortunately, Paul came home from work early. He didn't like to see us when he got home, we were supposed to stay out of sight unless he called us. It was even worse, because Brenda, Raisa, and I didn't have his dinner ready. He went ballistic. He threw an empty bottle at Vincent and I and started screaming. He went over to the small TV he had in the room and pulled at the antennae on top of it. There was only one because he had pulled out the other along time before then.

"For some reason, this antennae didn't pop out like the other one had, so he had to break it off. The result was a jagged piece of sharp metal at the end. He went after Vince first, but I pushed him out of the way. The antennae hit my arm, and slit it wide open. I started screaming and trying to run, but he just kept hitting me. The metal sliced through the pants I had on and cut up my legs. The scars I have down there are still pretty visible. There was so much blood; I thought Paul was finally going to kill me, and honestly, at that point, I welcomed it. But he didn't get the chance. Jason protected me; he jumped on me and used his own body as a shield....When you guys came over earlier this week, did you happen to see Jason's back?"

Joey nodded, recalling the long angry scars all over the other teens back.

"And have you ever seen the scar on his face? It's lighter, so maybe you haven't noticed it."

Joey shook his head no to the second question.

"Oh, well his back, and his face are both results from that night. I thought Jason and I were done for, but we were saved because the neighbors called the police, instead of ignoring our screaming like they usually did." she said bitterly.

"So, is dat why Jason acts like he gotta protect ya all da time?" Joey asked

"Yeah, pretty much. I know you think my brother is kind of a dick Joey, but he means well, most of the time."

1211212121

Jason sat down at the bar in the club. Employees weren't really supposed to be there, but he was irritated, and not in a caring mood.

Jason chatted with the bartender for a few moments, before he was called away to take someones drink order. The teen was about to head back to the club's employee room when a young woman sat down next to him.

"Hi," she said, not wasting a moment before she started talking to him. Jason remembered letting her into the club. She was pretty, and she looked about 22. Her short, black cocktail dress accentuated her breasts and showed off her long legs.

Jason looked her up and down and smiled, "Hey."

2323232323

"After Paul was arrested, we were sent to live with his sister, Marilyn. She was a nice lady, but she didn't really want much to do with us. She owned a house in downtown Domino, along with the one that she and her husband lived. She let us live in the downtown home. In exchange for living there, we worked for her catering company whenever she needed us.

"That was our situation until a few weeks ago when we bought our own home, and started going to DHS."

"Wait, how did ya buy ya own house? Especially a nice one in Tristan's neighborhood?" Joey asked, confused.

Angela paused, she hadn't thought to come up with an answer to that question, and she surely couldn't tell the blonde the truth.

"Um...it turns out, Lisa had left us some money when she died, but we didn't know until a few months ago,"Angela lied.

"Oh OK," Joey said. "So whatever happened to Paul?"

"He went to prison, but unfortunately, the company that he worked for was under investigation. In exchange for his testimony against them, he was given a lighter sentence for what he did to us. He only received 10 years, so in another 5, he'll be free."

"Dat's ridiculous! After what dat bastard did to ya family-"

"Sorry kids, we're closing." Joey was interrupted by the waitress. He checked his watch. It was past 1:00 am.

"Damn, I didn't know it was dis late, sorry, we're leavin'."

The blonde paid the bill (even though neither had eaten a bite of their food) and drove Angela home. The old car stopped across the street from Angela's house, and the two sat together for a moment.

"I really had fun with you tonight, Joey." Angela said.

"Me too...maybe we could do it again some time?" Joey asked timidly.

Angela smiled, "I would love to."

Both teens looked away from each other as a pair of headlights flashed in the car. Angela saw her car pulling into her drive way.

"Jason's home a little early," she thought out loud.

"Dis is early for him? What does he do?" Joey asked.

"He works at a night club as a bouncer."

"Ain't he kinda young to be doin' dat?"

"Yeah, but he knows the owner. As long as he stays out of trouble, he's allowed to work there." Angela watched as her brother stepped out of the car. He walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. A young woman stepped out, and followed him to the house.

"Looks like he picked up another one," Angela said as she rolled her eyes.

Joey was shocked. "Does he do dat a lot?"

"What? Bring his work home with him? Sometimes. And I'm always the one that has to find them a way home in the morning."

"Dat sucks."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it by now,"Angela began to get out of the car. "Bye Joey," she said.

"Angela, wait! I'll walk ya to da door." Joey opened his own door, and got out.

"Oh thanks Joey," Angela said as they walked across the street towards her house.

The two stopped on Angela's porch for a second. The girl was about to thank Joey again when she was pulled into a kiss.

Joey hands were lightly gripping Angela's hips, while her arms wrapped themselves around the blondes neck.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, and in a moment, it was over.

Joey pulled away from Angela, blushing wildly. "I-uh-I'll see ya on Monday, K? Bye!" with that, the blonde turned and rushed back to his car, barely able to hide the grin on his face.

~The Next Morning~

Jason rolled over groggily and wrapped his arm around the warm body in his bed. 'Angela?' he thought. 'When did she come in here?'

The boy then realized that the other body was naked. 'What the hell??' He opened his eyes suddenly and saw who he was touching. 'Oh its...her.' Jason had forgotten her name, but it was the woman he had brought home from work the night before. Taking his arm away from her, he leaned on his elbow and studied her.

She didn't look as good as the night before. She was wearing entirely too much makeup. It was caked in places, and gave her raccoon eyes. Some of it had rubbed off on his pillows and sheets, he discovered. He thought that she had black hair, but he discovered that it was dyed. Her roots showed that she was actually a red head. And from touching her a moment ago, he felt that she was far too thin. Her ribs poked out from beneath her skin.

Jason sighed, then he climbed over the girl, found his boxers and headed upstairs.

Raisa and Angela were sitting on the couch talking and drinking coffee, when they heard the basement door open.

"Look, Casanova is awake," Raisa said sarcastically when Jason came into view.

"Shut up," he mumble, walking past them into the kitchen. He came back with a mug of coffee.

"Do I need to call her a taxi anytime soon?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, now, if you don't mind. I was just about to wake her up."

"Alright." Angela stood up and walked into the kitchen to call for a cab.

"You know she hates when you do stuff like that." Raisa said when Angela was out of sight.

"What else is new?" Jason replied sarcastically. He put his coffee on the table and went back down to his room.

About 10 minutes later, Raisa and Angela heard the taxi's horn honk in front of their house. A few seconds later, Jason and the other girl emerged from the basement. She was redressed in her cocktail dress, and had fixed her hair the best she could. When she saw the sisters, she eyed them suspiciously. Jason walked her to the door and said goodbye. She handed him a slip of paper with her cell phone number on it.

"Call me some time," she said breathily. Then, making sure that Raisa and Angela saw, she pull Jason down for a deep and sloppy kiss.

After she left, Jason made his way back into the kitchen, his sisters following behind him.

"So when are you gonna call her?" Raisa asked, already knowing the answer.

She watched as Jason wadded up the number and threw it in the trash. "When hell freezes over," he responded.

Angela watched as he rifled in their refrigerator. "You shouldn't use women like that, Jason," she said quietly. She loved her brother, but sometimes he was too much for her.

"You should mind your own goddamned business," he snapped, slamming the fridge door shut. Then he stormed out of the kitchen, and back to his room.

* * *

OK, so that was 12!!! omg, I wonder what's up with Jason?!? O_O I guess you'll just have to read to find out!! bwahahahahaha!! as always, reviews are encouraged ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Yay!! chapter 13!!! um, a very special thank u, and magical cookie, for MustLoveCas ^_^

* * *

~Monday

Lunch~

Seto Kaiba barely kept himself from flinching when a lunch tray was suddenly dropped on his table. The collision of the flimsy plastic and the wood made the most unpleasant sound he had ever heard. The boy looked up angrily to see who would dare be so bold as to try and sit with him.

"Jason??" Kaiba was naturally surprised when the green eyed teen sat down across from him and started eating.

"Sorry Kaiba. I just couldn't take it anymore," Jason mumbled.

The billionaire was confused. 'What the hell is he talking abo-oh.' Kaiba had glanced at Jason's usual table and found it crowded with the geek squad. Not only that, but Joey and Angela were sitting way too close in the brunet's opinion.

Seto went back to typing on his laptop. The young CEO could understand Jason's reluctance to sit at a table with the Friendship Patrol, and if anyone asked why they were together, they could use their presentation as an excuse.

The pair sat in silence for awhile until they both heard Joey's obnoxious laughter.

"I swear, I'm going to murder him before this school year is over," Jason growled in a low voice.

"Need an accomplice?" Kaiba responded, without looking up from his computer.

Jason smirked, and kept eating.

-

-

"What the hell are they doing?" Tristan asked when he noticed how long Jason had been sitting with Kaiba.

"Maybe they're friends." Yugi said.

The large group watched, from across the cafeteria, as the two brunets talked at their table. It was a interesting site to see the two most antisocial people in school have a conversation together.

"They're probably just talking about their history thing," Brenda offered.

"Yeah right," Joey said. "I think they're ova there comparin' how many fangirls dey got."

Angela couldn't contain her laughter when she heard Joey's take on the situation. She thought she was the only one who noticed all the girls stalking her brother. She was still a bit angry at Jason for being a man-whore and yelling at her, so it was good to have a laugh at his expense. Angela smiled lightly at Joey, who was sitting next to her, and blushed when he casually put his arm around her waist. Angela didn't think that they were officially "together" but it was nice to be around the blonde.

"I don't think so," Raisa said, while stealing a fry from Yugi's lunch tray. "High school girls don't even register on Jason's radar. He only goes after girls in their twenties"

"He doesn't date girls his own age?" Tea asked. She had been pretty quiet for most of the lunch period, but the new information about Jason had caught her attention.

"Never." Brenda, Raisa, and Angela said together.

"Oh," Tea sighed and went back to being quiet.

-After School-

"I'll be at Tristan's later if ya wanna hang, k?" Joey said as he looked down at Angela.

School had just ended and they were saying goodbye to each other in the parking lot. Brenda, Raisa, and Vincent had already made their way to Angela's car a few yards away.

"Ok, that sounds good," the ebony haired girl replied before she gave Joey a hug and a small kiss on his cheek.

Angela turned and made her way across the asphalt towards her car, and once again, Joey was shocked into staring. It had rained while the teens were in class, but as Angela walked, the thick dark clouds broke apart and thin beams of light shined down on her. The light made her hair glisten, and her skin almost sparkle. Joey had never seen a more beautiful sight.

The blonde was so caught up in his own study of Angela, that he wasn't aware that he wasn't her only admirer.

'Damn her! She's _infuriating._' Seto Kaiba thought as he watched Angela cross the parking lot. First, the girl had the nerve to sit with Wheeler, now she was kissing him?! The brunette didn't notice when Jason walked up to him.

"Could you be any more obvious Kaiba? Why do you just go up on the roof with a bullhorn and shout 'I'm in love with that girl!'? I mean, at least then, everyone wouldn't have to deal with all your teenage angst."

Jason grinned at his companion's slight twitch, and then he joined him in watching his sister.

Kaiba was going to ignore the remark, but something suddenly hit him. "I am not in love with her!" He growled with offense.

"Suuuuuure, and I'm not addicted to nicotine," Jason chuckled, and then, as if to make his point, he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it between his lips. Jason, didn't get to light it though, because as soon as he pulled out his matches, he heard a very familiar scream.

-

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan watched as Joey said goodbye to Angela.

"I guess they're together now," Tristan observed when Angela walked away from his friend.

"Me too, I think its good that Joey had a girlfriend now! Especially one who's so friendly!" Tea said.

Yugi was more interested in another budding relationship. About a hundred feet away from him and his friends was Kaiba, and Jason.

Jason was speaking while Kaiba seemed to be staring off into space. When he stopped talking, Yugi saw something he never thought he would see. Seto Kaiba looked _embarrassed_. The billionaire and the emerald eyed boy exchanged a few more words when a shrill scream sounded in the parking lot. Before Yugi could turn to investigate the scream, he noticed how quickly Jason broke away from the conversation and ran towards the parking lot. But the strange part, was that Kaiba almost followed him.

-

Angela groaned and rubbed her lower back. 'Well that sucks,' she thought as she tried to stand up. Before she could get anywhere, though, two pairs of hands were on her and dragging her to her feet.

"Angela, ya alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Joey," she said, blushing deeply. "I just slipped in a puddle."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jason asked.

When Angela realized her brother was also helping her, she straightened up, and in a clipped tone, said "I'm fine, let go of me."

Joey felt a moment of triumph when Jason's hands dropped dejectedly from Angela.

Angela ignored the pitiful look on Jason's face, and turned her attention back onto the fact that her skirt was soaking wet. 'This can't get any worse!'

"Um, Angela, ain't dat your phone in da puddle?" Joey pointed.

And sure enough, Angela's cell phone was soaked even more than her skirt. Not to mention the huge crack down the middle of the screen.

"Lovely," she mumbled sarcastically when she picked up the ruined phone. "I hate my life."

Later that evening

Raisa flipped another glossy page of her magazine and looked over at her sisters.

The three girls were in Angela's room, hanging out, and procrastinating instead on doing their homework.

Angela was painting Brenda's toe nails, while Brenda read a magazine of her own.

"So when are you gonna stop being pissed at Jason?" Raisa said, breaking the silence.

"When he grows up." Angela replied.

"He's a man, they never truly grow up." Brenda interjected.

"Then I guess I'll never forgive him."

"Oh come on! You don't think this is a little your fault too? I mean, its nothing new for Jason to bring home girls. Why did you decide to say something this time?" Raisa asked.

"I don't know. I guess it bothered me, because I had spent most of the night before defending Jason to Joey. Then he goes and brings some twiggy little slut home? It made me angry."

"Well get over it. He's not gonna change anytime soon. And besides...you think he likes seeing you with Joey?"

"Huh? Why should he care what I do with Joey?"

Brenda and Raisa looked at each other and sighed.

"Why should he care? I don't know, maybe because he's completely and totally in love with you?" Brenda offered.

"WHAT?!" Angela was so shocked, she painted a blue line across Brenda's foot. "Jason is _not_ in love with me! He's my brother! He's _our _brother! What would make you think such a crazy thing?"

"Well it's not that hard to figure out. You're the only one that didn't know. It's obvious." Raisa said, flipping back through her magazine.

"He's not in love with me! If he was, he wouldn't just hate Joey, he would despise Kaiba! And he wouldn't talk to Kaiba like they're best friends." Angela said, the logic sounding perfect in her mind.

"I think he's nice to Kaiba because he genuinely likes him. They're both strong willed, intelligent, and they both care about you. They have a lot in common. And you know Jason doesn't really connect to people that often, so its good for him to find someone who kinda gets him." Brenda said.

"And also, Kaiba makes you happy. Jason doesn't want to hate someone that makes you truly happy, especially if you're in love with that someone." Raisa added.

"Oh great, so now I'm in love with Kaiba? You two are crazy," Angela growled.

"We're just telling you the truth, so maybe you can pull your head out of your butt and see what you're doing to these guys." Brenda said.

"Yeah, this whole situation is heading down the drain. And only one guy is gonna end up happy, the other two, completely crushed." Raisa said.

Angela couldn't believe her ears. Her sisters were insane! There was no way that Jason was in love with her, and she sure as hell didn't love Kaiba!

"That's it, I'm going to get some water. Both of you be out of my room when I get back!" Angela climbed off her bed quickly and walked to her door. When she opened it, she tried to storm out of the room dramatically. But her attempts were thwarted when she slammed into Jason.

"Oh, I need to talk to you," Jason said, walking into Angela's room, forcing her to go back inside too.

"We'll get out of your way," Raisa said, smiling, before she grabbed Brenda and the girls left. Angela didn't miss the smug looks on their faces.

After the door closed, Angela sat on her bed and crossed her arms.

"What?" She demanded.

"Oh, calm down, little girl. I came up here to apologize. I'm sorry for bringing that woman home and yelling at you. Forgive me?" Jason stood in front of her, also crossing his arms defensively.

"No, I don't forgive you. And don't call me 'little girl'!" Angela knew that she wasn't being entirely reasonable, but the conversation she had with her sisters put her in a bad mood.

Jason dropped his hands to side and sighed. He hadn't expected Angela to be so difficult. He sat down next to his sister on her bed and tried to look her in the eye, but she looked the other way.

"Ange, come on, don't be like this. I'm trying to apologize... Angela?" Jason placed his hand lightly on his sister's knee to get her attention.

The inky haired girl turned and faced her brother, but stared down at his hand for a moment before speaking. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I know I should have minded my own business, but I worry about you."

Jason smiled, "Thanks for worrying about me. And I promise, next time I bring a bar skank home, she'll be gone before you wake up in the morning."

Angela punched Jason in the arm playfully. "That's not what I want! Just keep them out of my house to begin with! You're not the one who has to wash the sheets."

"You don't do laundry either," Jason said raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I was talking about Vince." Angela smiled mischievously.

"God, we're awful to that kid, aren't we?" Jason laughed and wrapped his arm around Angela's shoulders.

"Don't touch me," Angela said, pushing Jason's arm away. "Who knows what kind of crazy STDs you've picked up from all those girls." She smiled jokingly at him.

Jason's eyes widened in mock offense. "How dare you! You're going to pay for that."

Without warning, Jason grabbed Angela around her waist and dragged her towards the middle of her bed. Angela flailed around and screamed, but it was no use. Jason was tickling her mercilessly.

Neither of the teens heard the light knocking on Angela's bedroom door. Angela was too busy screaming, and Jason was making his way down to his sister's stomach. The boy grinned at her evilly before, in one quick movement, he lifted up Angela's tank top and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

Angela let out a deafening scream/giggle. Jason knew how ticklish she was, and exploited that weakness every chance he got.

"No! No stop! NOO!! AHHH!!"

"Hey, what da hell are ya doin' ta her??"

Jason and Angela both paused when the heard the unmistakeable accent.

"Hello Wheeler," Jason said smugly.

Joey was standing in Angela's doorway watching the display. He had walked in on the two in a what seemed like a very intimate moment. Angela was flat on her back, her shirt lifted, showing all of her stomach, except for the part where Jason's head was.

"Um, hi Joey, what's up?" Angela nudged Jason slightly, hoping he would take the hint and get off of her, but the stubborn brunet stayed where he was.

Joey was furious. He came to see if Angela wanted to go hang out at Tristan's with him, but he refused to talk to her with Jason there, and on top of her like that. Without answering her, he stormed out of the room.

"Joey!" Angela wriggled out from under Jason and followed Joey downstairs.

Jason smirked triumphantly when he heard his front door slam, but frowned when he heard it open and close again. The teen walked over to Angela's window which overlooked their front lawn and the street in front of their home. He rolled his eyes when he saw that Angela had caught up with Wheeler on the sidewalk, but his attention was diverted when he noticed something out of place.

Parked across the street from their house, was a white van. He had never seen it parked there before, and he couldn't think of a reason for it to be there.

'What the hell?'

Jason was brought out of his staring when he noticed Angela and Joey hugging.

'I guess they made up. Damn.'

Jason's eyes returned to the van when her heard it start, and he watched as it drove away.

* * *

Ok, thats 13!! as always, reviews are welcome ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

~Thursday~

As Angela walked into her first class on Thursday morning, the last thing she expected to see was a small group of people surrounding her desk.

It was about 15 minutes before class was supposed to begin, and Angela hadn't felt like standing out in the cold, but she considered turning right back around and bearing the weather rather than find out what was so interesting.

"What the hell are they doing?" Jason asked from behind her.

"I don't know, but I don't think its good," she replied.

Before Angela could say anything else, one girl in the group whispered, "There she is" and the students dispersed.

After the kids had parted and Angela could get a clear view of her desk, she saw what they had all been staring at.

On Angela's desk, there was a large bouquet of pink roses, and a small, wrapped present with a blue bow on top.

"What the heck is all this?" she asked as she approached the desk.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer," Brenda said teasingly from behind her sister.

Angela ignored the comment and picked up the present. She didn't notice Joey, Tea, and Yugi walk into the class room when she started to unwrap the box.

"Holy crap!" Angela couldn't help but exclaim when she pulled a beautiful necklace out of the box. The chain was thin and delicate. She handled the silver carefully and smiled when she noticed the necklace had a heart shaped pendant made of amethyst.

'Hmm, pink roses and jewelery? I think someone is finally apologizing,' Angela thought to herself with a smirk.

~Lunch~

'I guess dey completely made up.' Joey thought somewhat bitterly to himself. The blonde was watching with contempt as Angela and Jason laughed with each other.

Angela had opted not to sit next to Joey that day, instead she across from him, and next to Jason. Joey tried not to growl angrily when he saw Jason pick up Angela's sandwich and take a bite from it, without even asking.

'Dey act jus' like a freakin' couple! Fuckin' Jason, he's such a jerk!' Joey was irritated, but it wasn't because of the food sharing, or the fact that Angela wasn't sitting next to Jason, or even the smug smiles he was receiving from the other male teen. No; Joey's real problem was hanging down from Angela's neck.

'Who da hell gave her dat necklace?? I know it ain't Jason. Dat bastard woulda thrown it in my face already. It looks real expensive, so it's gotta be somebody with a lota dough. I'm gonna figure dis out, den I'm gonna kick some ass!'

Joey was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice a tall brunet leaving the cafeteria. He did notice, however, when Angela rose from the table, saying she would be right back.

-

When Angela finally caught up with Kaiba, he was standing near his locker and looking through his briefcase.

"Hi," she said hesitantly, while approaching the tall CEO.

Kaiba looked up for a moment, but when he saw Angela, he went back to his briefcase.

"I, uh, wanted to thank you for the roses. And the necklace." Angela shuffled her feet distractedly. She couldn't understand her nervousness. Kaiba was the one apologizing, but somehow she still felt guilty.

"You're welcome." The brunette replied. He then pulled out a file and began to put his briefcase back in his locker. "I want you to wear it tomorrow," he closed his locker and smirked down at Angela.

Angela let out an audible sigh of relief. That was the Kaiba she liked being around; always smirking at her, a bit too controlling for his own good, and insatiable.

"I'll think about it," Angela replied with her own smirk. They were alone together in the hallway. All the other students were at lunch or in class.

"I really like this part though," Angela said, while fingering the amethyst heart on the chain. "It's nice that you remember my birthstone. But about tomorrow, am I going to your office or house?"

"The mansion. Mokuba has some project to work on with his little friends. He's going to sleep over, and I'm picking him up in the morning."

"Ok, good. That way, I can spend all night showing you how much I appreciate your gifts," Angela smiled seductively. "Oh, what if we do some role playing?! We haven't done that in awhile. This time, I'll be the naughty maid looking for a job."

"No, that's too cliché."

"Um...secretary and the boss?"

"That's even worse."

"Fine!" Angela snatched the folder out of Kaiba's hands. "I'll be a spy from Industrial Illusions and I've come to steal your secret files to report back to Unicorn-"

"Pegasus."

"Close enough. And you catch me in the act! Then you'll have to punish me. How 'bout that? Too cliché?" Angela asked triumphantly, still holding the file.

"I have an even better idea," Kaiba said, looking down the hallway to make sure they were alone. He then approached Angela slowly before pressing her back against some lockers. His fingers played with the hem of her skirt teasingly.

"I think we should leave together right now, so you can thank me even sooner." Kaiba smiled down at Angela.

No matter how many times she got close to the young CEO, Angela's heart still fluttered when he was near her. She blushed deeply and thought for a moment before she smiled back at Kaiba.

"Let's go." she said. Angela lightly pushed Kaiba away from her, and started heading down the hallway to find the school's exit, with the brunet following behind her.

Angela giggled when she felt a hand slap her butt. The girl started to walk faster, and then she was jogging down the hallway, listening to the heavy footsteps of her companion behind her.

Before turning a corner, Angela looked back at Kaiba and smiled flirtatiously at him, when she turned her head back around, the last thing she saw was a wide chest.

-

-

_Ow..._

"Good job, Wheeler, you killed my sister."

_My head is killing me..._

"It was an accident! How was I supposed ta know she'd come runnin' down da hall like dat?"

_What the hell happened?_

"It's all Kaiba's fault anyways! Dat asshole was chasin' her!"

_It's so dark..._

"I wasn't chasing her, you pathetic idiot."

"Why ain't she wakin' up??"

_I wanna go back to sleep..._

"Move out of the way, Mutt."

Angela's eyes shot open suddenly when she felt sharp pain in both of her cheeks.

"AAHH! What the hell?!"

Angela suddenly felt very uncomfortable. When her eyes finally managed to focus on what was in front of her, she noticed that all of her family, and the entire gang was staring down at her. Even more awkward was the fact that Kaiba was kneeling next to her.

"Angela, I'm sorry! I didn't mean ta hurt ya!" Joey exclaimed, looking very worried.

"Angela, look at me," Kaiba suddenly said, ignoring the blonde's attempt to apologize. "Do you know where you are?"

Angela nodded slightly then answered, "School."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I think I ran into Joey..."

"Why are you askin' all these dumbass questions Kaiba? Hell, why are ya even here?" Joey growled.

"He's checking if she has a concussion," Raisa offered, staring down at her sister.

"Do you feel nauseous?" Kaiba continued questioning.

"No...did you pinch my cheeks?"

The slight smirk on Kaiba's lips told Angela that the teen billionaire had, in fact, pinched her.

"Prick," she mumbled, and then, "Can you guys help me up?"

In an instant, Jason was pulling Angela to her feet, and making sure she wasn't hurt anywhere else.

As Kaiba watched Jason fuss over Angela, the weight of what he had just done dawned on him more heavily. In eyes of the Geek Squad, he had just done something selfless for a stranger. There was no way they would just let the incident slide. But when Seto had seen Angela hit the floor, his brain wasn't the thing controlling his body. Before he could even make up his mind about anything, he was on the ground trying to see if the girl was alright.

They had both decided to ignore each other at school, because it was best for everyone, but now Kaiba had made everything far more complicated.

But the CEO was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Angela exclaim, "Oh no! I dropped your papers!"

"It's fine," Seto said quickly, while bending down to pick up the contents of his file. When he stood back up, he was being eyed suspiciously.

"What were you doin', runnin' afta Angela like dat?" Joey ask bluntly.

"That's none of your business Wheeler," Kaiba replied. The truth was that Kaiba couldn't really think of an excuse at that moment.

"The hell it isn't Kaiba!" Tristan interjected. "You were chasing our friend down the hall, and she got hurt. You owe us an explanation."

The tension in the hallway was palpable, but Angela didn't know what to do. If she defended Kaiba, she was putting their secret at risk. But she couldn't just stand there and let him be accused of something that obviously wasn't his fault.

'Great,' Seto thought to himself. 'The Friendship Patrol won't let this go, will they? What the hell do I say to get out of this?? Come on, Kaiba, think, you're supposed to be a genius.'

"I don't think there's anything wrong with playfully chasing your friend down the hall," Brenda suddenly said, breaking the awkward tension. "It was just an accident that Angela fell."

"Friend?!" Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey exclaimed at the same time.

"Uh...Yeah, Seto and I are friends." Angela said, catching onto her sister's lie. "We were just playing around, and I wasn't watching where I was going, like always! This is just a misunderstanding."

"Dere's no way you're friends wit an asshole like Kaiba!" Joey growled. "Dat bastard only cares about his brotha, his company, and himself! He ain't got any friends!"

"Go to hell, you worthless mutt!" Kaiba temporarily lost his cool, and yelled at the blonde.

"Hey, I'm his friend!" Jason said defensively. "That's it Wheeler, I'm tired of you and your big mouth! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Go ahead and try it, Jason!" Tristan threatened, backing his buddy up.

Angela was getting more and more nervous as tension filled the air. She could feel an invisible line being formed between her family, and her new friends. 'Crap, I gotta do something before they all start beating the crap out of each other! Ummm...OH!'

Everyone in the group teens gasped when they heard a thud as Angela hit the ground. The ebony haired girl had mysteriously "fainted."

~Friday~

Angela waved to Jason as he drove down the driveway of Kaiba's mansion and out the huge iron gates. Almost immediately after she rang the doorbell, a sexy looking Seto Kaiba opened the door. He was wearing black slacks and a red button up shirt. The top buttons were undone revealing part of his chest, and the duel monsters card locket that held Mokuba's picture. The CEO's hair was mussed and a sticking up in random places, as if he had been sleeping earlier.

"Hey, come on in," Kaiba said, stepping aside for Angela.

"What's up with your hair?" She asked while walking past him.

"Nothing." Seto said quickly, while smoothing down his brunet locks. "So, how are you feeling after your little fainting spell yesterday?" Kaiba's tone was smug, and knowing.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm even better because I got to get away from all the drama for the rest of the afternoon."

"Yeah, maybe we could have avoided it all together if you weren't such a huge klutz."

"Shuddup."

Somehow the two had ended up in the kitchen.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Angela asked.

"No."

"Ok, I'll make you something." She started rifling through cabinets.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. You have to eat to stay healthy."

"What do you mean, you don't care? This is my house, you can't force me to eat in my own house." Kaiba folded his arms stubbornly.

"We'll see."

~A few hours later~

Seto Kaiba had been defeated.

Not only did he eat every bite of his dinner, he had let Angela convince him to watch a movie with her afterward.

The 17 year old boy stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the blankets on his bed. 'Damn her! I always forget how good of a cook she is.'

The brunet adjusted himself so that he was lying on his stomach. A few seconds later he felt the warmth of Angela's thighs as she straddled his waist.

"Aw, you're not going to bed so soon, are you?" Angela cooed somewhat mockingly.

"Shut up. You stuffed me with good food and made me watch that ridiculous movie, of course I'm tired." Kaiba's response was muffled by his pillow.

Angela's hands began roaming over Kaiba's back, massaging it gently. "So how was your week? Besides the whole showdown with Joey and the others?"

"Fine," Seto mumbled. "Just long."

"That's good." Angela was silent while she worked on a particularly tense section of Kaiba's shoulders.

After a few minutes, Kaiba said, "I can't believe your sister said we were friends."

"Why not? It's not exactly a lie. We _are_ friends."

"I would hardly consider this friendship."

"Oh really? We care about each other, we trust each other, we know intimate secrets and weird quirks about one another-"

"You don't know any weird quirks about me."

"Sure I don't, Mr. I-Refuse-To-Eat-Anything-Artificially-Colored-Blue."

"Hey, you said you'd never bring that up!"

"I'm just trying to make a point Seto," Angela smiled. "I think we're as close as two people can be, without being relatives. Just admit it! God, we're practically dating."

At Angela's last comment, Kaiba stopped trying to argue.

'Practically dating?' he thought to himself. 'Interesting..."

* * *

God, I dunno why this chapter was so hard to write, but here it Is T_T sorry if it's poo


	15. Chapter 15

~Saturday~

The blinding sunlight shining through Seto Kaiba's windows was the only reason that the CEO woke up the next morning. Without the evil sun, he could have stayed sleeping, with his arms around Angela, for days.

'Go away fucking Sun.' Seto thought to himself as he buried his face in Angela's hair. Her dark locks provided some protection from the bright light, but Kaiba couldn't fall back asleep.

Giving up on the pursuit of dreamland, Seto decided instead to study Angela. He sat up a bit, resting his head on his hand, and gazed down at the girl.

Her body was facing away from him, with one of her arms resting under her head, and the other, was on top of his arm, which was wrapped around her waist.

Kaiba slowly removed his arm from around Angela , but paused when she rolled over onto her back. The girl was still sleeping; some of her dark hair had fallen across her face. Kaiba gently moved it to get a better look at her.

Angela's face was serene and beautiful. She looked like an angel. Everything about her was perfect. The cute curve of her nose, the fullness of her lips, and the way her hair framed her face, as if she was some kind of Greek muse. The teen had to resist the urge to touch her, to see of her skin was really as soft as it looked. Instead, Seto moved on to other parts of Angela's body. He carefully pulled back the blankets to reveal Angela's bare chest and stomach.

Kaiba smirked when the cold air hit Angela's breasts, and her nipples hardened. His urge to touch the girl doubled when he saw them. But he stopped himself again, and instead studied the medium sized birthmark on Angela's stomach, just above her bellybutton. The two had always joked that it looked like the head of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but really it just looked like a blob.

Only in his mind, would the CEO ever admit the true feelings he held for Angela. She wasn't just his prostitute, he cared about her. He loved her. 'But she doesn't feel the same,' he thought. 'At most, we're _just friends_. I should just enjoy the time I have with her while I can. Before long, she'll find a man she really loves, and this will be over. I just hope it isn't Wheeler.'

"What are you doing?"

Kaiba was broken out of his thoughts abruptly when he heard Angela's voice. He looked back up at her face and saw her questioning eyes.

"I'm looking at your amazing tits. What are you doing?" Kaiba responded with a cocky smile.

"I'm freezing to death," Angela said, and pulled the blankets over herself. She then rolled towards the CEO and buried her face in his bare chest.

"Mm you're warm." Angela mumbled.

"Glad I can help," Kaiba replied, and wrapped his arms around Angela once again.

"You want me to make you some breakfast?" Angela asked.

"No, I have to get Mokuba at 10:00, then we're going to KC. I'll just get something on the way."

"Can I stay in the mansion for awhile after you leave? Jason said he couldn't get me until noon."

"Yeah, that's fine. The house staff isn't coming until tonight anyway," Kaiba answered. "What time is it anyway? My alarm clock should be going off soon." The teen shifted away from Angela and reached for his cell phone on the nightstand.

Angela stretched and yawned, and was about to climb out of the huge bed when she heard a very unpleasant yell.

"FUCK!"

In an instant, Kaiba was out of bed and running around his room like a mad man trying to get dressed.

Angela was thoroughly confused.

"What's wrong??" she questioned.

"It's 11:45! I was supposed to get Mokuba almost 2 hours ago! My alarm didn't go off! Fuck fuckitty fuck fuck!"

Angela giggled slightly at the boy's colorful cursing, but decided she better get dressed too.

After pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Kaiba grabbed his car keys and started quickly walking towards his bedroom door.

"Sorry I have to go so soon. Don't forget to arm the security system when you leave. Your money is on my dresser. Bye!" The last part was yelled as the CEO made his way down the hall and towards the stairs.

Angela pulled on her jeans and laughed to herself.

'I hope he doesn't get too far with his shirt inside-out like that.'

-

Kaiba cursed himself for having a house so big. He ran down the seemingly endless marble staircase while pulling his cell phone out. He was going to call Mokuba and tell his little brother that he was on his way. The boy frowned even more when he noticed that he had 10 missed calls; six were from Kaiba Corp, but four were from Mokuba.

'God, I have to be the worst big brother!'

When Kaiba finally reached the bottom of the stairs, he ran across the large ballroom-like area, but stopped suddenly when he realized that his front door was opening.

When the door fully opened, Kaiba saw a familiar mane of black hair poke its way through.

It was Mokuba.

"Mokuba! How did you get here?!" The elder Kaiba asked, surprised.

Mokuba just gave his brother a look like he was asking a crazy question.

"Mrs. Yamada gave me a ride when you weren't picking up your phone. Are you alright, big brother? You look pale."

"I'm fine, Mokuba, I'm just really sorry that I didn't pick you up." Kaiba was lying through his teeth. He wasn't fine, in fact, he was about to have a panic attack. Angela was still upstairs, and Jason would be at his house any minute.

The last person he wanted to know about he and Angela, was Mokuba. How would his little brother feel if he knew his hero was paying a girl for sex?

Kaiba stopped thinking when he noticed the shocked expression on his brother's face.

"Seto...There's a strange lady in our house..."

Seto groaned and began to turn around slowly. In his mind he prayed that there _would_ be a strange lady. Maybe an obsessed fangirl or even a stalker. But his prayers weren't answered, and the only lady Seto saw was Angela, standing at the top of the stairs, looking every bit as confused as Mokuba.

"Actually, Mokuba, I know her...that's Angela. She's...my friend. Yeah, she's my friend from school, and she came over this morning to talk about our school project, and then I gave her a tour of the mansion and I guess we loss track of time." There were few things Kaiba hated more in the world than lying to his brother. But what else could he do?

Kaiba carefully searched Mokuba's eyes to see if there were an signs that the boy didn't believe him, but the large smile that broke across Mokuba's face told the CEO that his secret was safe.

"Hi!" Mokuba said cordially.

Angela quickly descended the stairs to stand in front of the younger Kaiba.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Angela, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about making your brother late."

"It's alright! I'm just happy that Seto has a friend! And it's nice to meet you too." The little raven haired boy smiled brightly up at Angela.

"Well, I'm going to go now Mokuba. My brother should be here any minute, and I don't want to take up anymore of your or your brother's time." Angela was trying to get out of the mansion as quickly as possible so the whole awkward situation would be over with, but her plans were stopped when she looked down into Mokuba's big gray eyes.

He was giving her the infamous "puppy-dog" look that she had heard Kaiba complain so much about. Apparently the boy could get his brother to do just about anything with one look from those eyes. At the time, Angela had scolded Seto for being that easily manipulated, but faced with Mokuba herself, she could see the problem.

"Are you really leaving already?" Mokuba asked sadly. "Why don't you and your brother stay for a little while? You guys can play games with me."

'Must resist cuteness...' Angela thought as she struggled not to pick up the younger Kaiba and hug him.

"I don't think your brother would like that very much. He has a lot of work to do..." Angela turned to Seto, silently pleading with him to deny his brother for once.

Mokuba turned his sights on his brother then. "They can stay, right Seto? You can just have all your Kaiba Corp work brought here. And you can finish the tour you were giving Angela. You know, the one that made you forget me?"

'Puppy eyes and a guilt trip. We lost this one.' Angela admitted to herself.

"Yeah, of course they can stay Mokuba." Seto said immediately.

Right after Kaiba answered, the doorbell rang. Angela didn't even have time to think before Mokuba was running towards the door and yanking it open, revealing her surprised looking brother on the other side.

"Um, hi?" Jason said when he noticed Mokuba staring up at him.

"Hi! I'm Mokuba! You're Angela's brother right? Are you Seto's friend too?"

"Yeah...I'm Jason. Nice to meet ya, Kid."

Angela spoke up from being Mokuba. "Seto and Mokuba have invited us to stay here for a few hours, so we can play."

"Oh, alright," Jason answered, stepping into the mansion and closing the door behind him. "What are we doing first?"

Angela sighed to herself. The one time she needed her brother to say "no" and be the stubborn jerk he usually was, he decided to be the nice guy. And Mokuba didn't even have to try and convince him.

'Great, I'm hanging out with my brother, my john, and his little brother. This feels like a Springer episode.'

~4 hours later~

Angela collapsed on the couch in the Kaiba game room in defeat. Not only was she bad at regular video games, she was a complete failure at Wii games too, and card games, and board games, and anything else with the word "game" in it.

Instead she resigned herself to watching Mokuba and Jason wrestle.

Kaiba had locked himself away in his home office pretty soon after Jason had arrived, and hadn't come out since. She wanted to go and talk to him, but she didn't want Mokuba to get suspicious.

'Although, I could probably sneak away right now without him noticing.' Mokuba seemed to be pretty distracted since he was in a head-lock getting furiously noogied by her brother.

"No! Stop!" Mokuba laughed.

"They seem to be having fun," a voice said from behind Angela. The girl turned around quickly to find that Seto was standing behind the couch. He then walked around it and sat next to her.

"Yeah, they've been at this for hours. I don't know how the have that much energy. Are you done with your work?"

"No, I've just done all I can at home. I called my secretary to bring me my other work, so I'm taking a break for now."

Angela laughed when she looked back at Jason's and Mokuba's battle. Somehow the younger Kaiba had gotten free and was sitting on her brother and beating him with pillow that had been knocked on the floor.

After the beating, Mokuba stood up and held the pillow over his head victoriously. "I win!" he announced, out of breath.

"I let you win," Jason said, still lying on the ground, and also trying to breathe normally.

"Sure," Mokuba giggled as he threw the pillow at Jason one last time. "I'm gonna get something to drink, I'll be right back."

On his way out of the room Mokuba stopped and hugged his brother, and whispered something in his ear.

After the boy had left, Angela asked "What did he say?"

"He thanked me for letting you two stay," Kaiba answered.

"My God, Kaiba, you have a great little brother!" Jason said, from his position on the floor. "No joke man, if you ever need a babysitter or anything, just bring him by our house."

"Jason, we have a little brother, stop trying to steal Seto's." Angela chided her brother jokingly.

"Vincent? He's no fun anymore! He's turning into a giant smart-ass."

Angela couldn't argue with that. Lately her little brother _had_ been turning into a little smart-ass, and it was getting irritating.

"Well, that can't be helped. You still have-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?"

Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked towards the doorway when the heard a small hesitant voice.

Sarah Takada was standing in the open space, holding a case, and looking at her employer nervously.

"Pardon me," the CEO said as he stood up and walked out of the room, beckoning Takada to follow after him.

When Angela returned to looking at her brother she noticed that he was sitting up, and staring at the empty space where Sarah had been standing.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Who was that girl?"

"Oh, that was Sarah, Kaiba's secretary."

"She was _gorgeous_."

"What??"

Jason stood up abruptly, and walked out of the room, in the direction he saw Sarah go. On his way out, he walked right past Mokuba without even glancing at the boy.

When Mokuba re-entered the game room, he sat on a beanbag chair across from Angela.

"Where's Jason going?"

"I think he's after your brother's secretary..."

-

Sarah watched as her boss looked through all the papers she had brought him. She was almost positive that she hadn't forgotten anything, but the longer Kaiba looked, the more nervous she became. He was sitting behind his desk, in his large home office. Sarah had only been in the room a few times before, but she liked it immensely more than Kaiba's office at work. In this room there were pictures of Mokuba, projects that the boy had made in school, and other things that gave the office a warmer appeal. It was nothing like the Kaiba Corp building, which was cold and impersonal.

Takada's musings were interrupted when Kaiba cleared his throat.

"Thank you. Tell the driver that brought you here to take you home. I won't be needing anything else for the day."

Sarah bowed respectfully, and was about to leave the office when she remembered something. "Oh yes, Mr. Kaiba, the phone you requested is in the case, if you didn't notice it."

"I saw it."

Takada blushed. 'Of course he saw it! Hurry up and leave before you do anything else stupid!' The girl bowed again and left the room.

Sarah had barely closed the office door behind her before she noticed that she wasn't alone in the hallway.

When she finally absorbed all the features of the boy in front of her, she recognized him as the same boy from the game room when she came in.

"Hello..." Sarah said, slowly.

"Hi." The boy responded, with a huge smile on his face.

Sarah looked him over once again. He was wearing blue jeans, which sagged slightly, and a red wife beater (tank-top). She could barely make out the tattoo on his arm. Even in the dim light of the hallway, she could see his intense green eyes. They shined like emeralds, and gave the boy an aura of a predator. And he was tall too. Far taller than her. She guessed that he was about 6'1 (185 cm).

"I'm Jason. Jason Snow," the boy held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Sarah Takada." She took the hand somewhat reluctantly. Then she remembered something. "Your last name is Snow? Are you related to Angela?" Sarah had wanted to say hello Angela in the game room, but she wasn't entirely sure it was the most appropriate time.

"Yeah, she's my sister." Jason was still smiling. He knew he probably looked like an idiot smiling so much, but he couldn't help himself. Sarah was stunning. He marveled at her dark, beautiful eyes, the pixie-like way her hair was cut, and from what he could tell with her pantsuit on, she had an amazing body too.

"I was just about to go say hello to her, and then I was going to leave, so...bye now." Sarah tried to walk past Jason, but he used his height advantage to make sure the girl didn't go anywhere.

"Actually, before you leave, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" Sarah wanted to get out of the situation as soon as possible. She was starting to get uncomfortable with Jason being that close to her. Not because she thought he was dangerous or scary; Sarah's problem was that she found him attractive. Extremely attractive. But she knew the last thing she should do was get involved with one of Seto Kaiba's associates. That was something she was sure her boss would fire her over.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

The question was simple, and direct, and Sarah couldn't turn it down fast enough. As soon as the girl said no, she was squeezing her way past Jason and walking towards the mansion's exit as fast as she could.

Jason smirked to himself as he watched Takada hurry away. He didn't have a problem with her turning him down. In the green-eyed boys opinion, chasing a girl was half the fun. It was disappointing when they gave up to him too easily.

Instead of following after Takada right away, Jason decided to get some information about her.

-

"That's a pretty necklace," Mokuba said, staring at the jewelery that Seto had given Angela.

"Thank you," Angela said, unconsciously fingering the heart on the end.

"What kind of stone is that?"

"It's amethyst, my birth stone."

"That's cool," Mokuba smiled. "When's your birthday?"

"Next Saturday, on the sixth."

"Wow, are you excited? Are you gonna have a party?"

Angela smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I'll finally be 17. I'm not sure if I'm having a party though."

Angela really liked Mokuba. The boy was sweet and kind. Some parts of him even reminded her of Seto, especially the boys' manipulative eyes. But Mokuba had the sort of innocence and naivete that his brother had lost a long time ago.

-

"No." Kaiba answered firmly for the millionth time.

Jason had rudely barged into the brunet's office and started asking all sorts of questions about Sarah.

"Come on, Kaiba! Just tell me some of her hobbies!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"No."

"That wasn't even ask a 'yes' or 'no' question!"

"No."

"You're being a douche!"

"No."

Jason's eye twitched angrily.

"Why are you doing this to me??" he asked desperately

"Because, I don't want you to nail my secretary, and then break her heart. It'll affect her job performance."

"I'm not gonna do that!" Jason knew he was probably lying, but he didn't care. "Please, Kaiba? Just tell me some stuff?"

Seto groaned and rested his head in his hands. It was completely against his better judgment, but he found himself saying, "What do you want to know?"

"Yes! You're a great friend Kaiba! Alright, first, how old is she?"

"She turned 21 in December."

"OK. Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Do you know any of her hobbies?"

"I know she reads a lot. She always has a book on her desk."

Jason sat down on the couch in the office.

"What does she look for in a guy?"

"How the hell would I know?! I'm her boss, not her damn diary. She doesn't tell me things like that."

"Alright, no need for yelling. Do you know any of her favorite things?"

"I know she likes flowers. I think lilies the most. Every once in a while her father sends her some."

"Okay, that also means she's got a good relationship with her family. Hm..." Jason thought for a second. Then he said, "I don't know why so many people have problems with you, Kaiba. You seem like a pretty nice guy. Thanks for the help." Jason looked at Seto and smiled widely.

"You and your sister are exceptions. I'm honestly a real bastard most of the time." He returned Jason's smile with a smirk of his own.

~2 hour later~

Seto Kaiba was officially tired of Kaiba Corp.

The teen shut down his laptop and left his office, making way for the game room.

He had sent Jason back to the room shortly after their conversation about Takada, and hadn't heard anything from that area since.

'I better not end up regretting that,' he thought, remembering their conversation.

When Kaiba entered the game room, he was greeted with an adorable sight.

Mokuba was curled up on a large beanbag chair in the corner, fast asleep. His black hair was covering most of his face, except his mouth, which was opened slightly.

Jason's sleeping position wasn't nearly as appealing.

The other boy was laying on the floor, sprawled out like a murder victim on a crime show. He was lying flat on his back with his arms and legs spread wildly in opposite directions. And he was snoring.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, and walked to the other side of the large couch where Angela was sitting.

The ebony haired girl was shuffling through a duel monsters deck, which Seto recognized as his brothers.

Seto sat down next to Angela and watched her for a second longer.

"You want me to try and teach you how to play, again?" He asked, smiling.

Angela rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Yeah, right. The last time we dueled, you made me cry."

"It's not my fault you're a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser! You're just a mean winner! It was the first time I ever played, and you attack me with a Blue Eyes? Seriously?"

Angela wanted to strangle the brunet sometimes, but she could never bring herself to be truly mad at him. Even as she looked at him sitting next to her on the couch, she felt her anger melting away. His blue eyes, which gave so many others the chills, made her feel safe, and happy.

"Yeah, but if you were as good of a duelist as me, you would want to crush your opponents too."

Angela growled at the amusement in Seto's eyes.

"Just wait, I'm going to find something that I'm better than you at doing, and then I'm going to gloat! And throw it in your face every chance I get!" Angela shoved Mokuba's deck back into its pouch and dropped it next to her on the sofa. Then she folded her arms in a pout.

Seto laughed at Angela's declaration, and the adorable way she looked when she pouted, before he remembered what he had come to do.

"I got you something," Seto announced, pulling an object out of his pocket.

"Really, another apology present? What is it?" Angela asked excitedly.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Apology? Who was apologizing?"

Angela paused.

"When you gave me those presents, I thought you were saying sorry for being a dick to me last week...you weren't??"

"No, I didn't do anything wrong."

Angela was aghast.

"If you aren't apologizing, the what's with all the stuff you're giving me?"

"Well, the flowers and the necklace were more like peace treaties. I'm not sorry, and I stand by what I said. I was just tired of not talking to you."

Angela didn't know if she was more annoyed that Kaiba wasn't sorry, or excited because the boy had missed her.

"And this," he continued "is because I saw you slip on Monday."

Kaiba revealed what he had been keeping in his pocket. It was a cell phone.

The phone was blue and thin, but when Angela took it from Seto, she felt that it was actually quite sturdy.

Angela blushed.

"This is nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kaiba replied. "I hope that it's not too fragile for you. I know how often you break your phones."

Angela blushed deeper. It was true that she had gone through her share of phones, whether she dropped them, lost them, stepped on them, got them wet, or that one unfortunate incident with a stray dog.

"It has internet, bluetooth, a camera, a loss prevention chip, and a whole bunch of other crap that I thought you would want."

"What's a 'loss prevention chip'?"

"If you lose your phone, you can go to the company's website and enter in a special code, and it'll show where it is on a map."

"That's awesome!" Angela marveled at her new phone. "You're the best, Seto!"

Without thinking, Angela launched herself across the couch and wrapped her arms around Seto's neck in a great big hug.

The teen was taken by surprise, and for a moment he froze. But then he felt Angela pulling away from him, and he decided to act. Kaiba quickly encased Angela in his arms, and held her close to him.

Angela's heart was pounding in her ears. She hadn't meant to hug Seto like that, and when she realized the embarrassing thing she had done, she tried to pull away. Kaiba's arms wrapping around her waist, was the last thing she expected. It felt nice, in a give-you-heart-palpitations kind of way. It wasn't often that Seto and Angela gave each other affection outside of the bedroom.

The two teens could have stayed in the embrace for eternity, except, an obnoxious ring tone broke them out of it. Angela was back on her side of the couch faster than a person could blink.

Jason groaned when he heard his cell go off. Dark Lotus's "Bitch I'm Sexy" wasn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to.

Jason pulled his phone from out of his pocket and opened it.

Angela watched her brother answer the call.

"What?" he snapped at the caller. Angela only heard Jason's half of the conversation, but it seemed suspicious.

"We're at Kaiba's...None of your business...I don't know probably in a little while...What??" Jason sat up abruptly.

"How long has it been there?" he asked. "Is it white?...Have you seen who's in the driver's seat?...Alright, lock the deadbolt, and the chain. None of you go outside, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Jason hung up the phone and jumped to his feet.

"Angela, get your stuff, we gotta go."

"What's going on?" the girl asked, but while standing up and grabbing her bag.

"I'll tell you in the car, hurry up."

Seto also stood up and followed Angela and Jason out of the room and towards the front door.

"Thanks for having us over, Kaiba, it was fun." Jason said quickly while putting his shoes on.

Seto wanted to ask what was going on, but he wasn't sure if it was his place.

"Bye Seto," Angela said, as she followed her bother out the door. She looked as confused as Kaiba felt.

When the two had left, Kaiba stayed staring at his front door for a moment, before he heard a tired voice behind him.

"What happened to Jason and Angela?" Mokuba was standing behind his brother, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"They had to go home, Mokuba, sorry."

"Oh," Mokuba looked down at the floor with disappointment on his face.

Kaiba hated to see his brother sad, so he reluctantly said, "You can invite them over another time, if you want..."

"Really Seto?!" Mokuba's face did a complete 180. He beamed up at his brother, before running and giving him a huge hug.

'I have to add this to the list of things I hope I don't regret later.'

-

-

"So there's some creepy van outside of our house??" Angela was nervous.

"Yeah, it was there Monday night too. Vincent said it's been there for almost 2 hours." Jason took a quick turn in the car, bringing them closer to their house.

"Who the hell would be sitting outside our house for two hours? Maybe its a mistake. They could be there for our neighbors across the street."

"I guess we'll find out." Jason wanted to believe in his sister's idea, but he had a bad feeling. It was the same feeling he got when he was on a roller coaster, like his stomach was in his throat.

When Jason finally pulled into his driveway, he noticed that the van was still there, and in the same place it had been on Monday night.

"Stay in the car." he told Angela, while he turned around and dug through the backseat for something. When he turned back around, he was holding a bat.

"What are you doing?!" Angela asked frantically.

"Just stay in the car."

Before Angela could protest anymore, Jason was shutting the door behind him. Angela turned around in her seat, and watched as her brother stalked across the street towards the van.

Jason hadn't gotten within 8 feet of it, before the van roared to life, and sped away from the curb.

After Angela was sure that it was gone, she jumped out of the car, and ran to her brother, who was still standing in the middle of the street.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No," Jason said. His voice sounded tight. "The windows were tinted too dark. But I know if they come around here again, there's going to be Hell to pay."

Jason lifted the bat so that it was leaning on his shoulder.

"Let's go inside. Vincent sounded pretty freaked out."

"Okay," Angela replied hesitantly, and she followed her brother back across the street and into their house.

* * *

Okaaayyyy. That was a pretty long chapter. But I had to make up for that crap I call CH 14 :( I might have to take that down and edit it, cuz I hate it. Soo, who's in the van?? maybe its a serial killer!! maybe its just a lonely ice cream man O_O you'll just have to keep reading (and reviewing) to find out!! TTFN!! oh, and sorry for the Jerry Springer reference lol there was a commercial for the show on my tv.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all! :) first off I want to thank Kairi-senpai, XxVampireMistressxX, and SinDRegrets911 for their reviews!

Kairi, omg, something I wrote is worth using? O_O go ahead, steal away! :D

And SinDregrets911, sorry about the lack of detail Y_Y i'm trying to work on that. My brain works faster than my fingers, so some things get lost in translation ^_^''' but i'll keep trying!

On with the chapter!

Oh, if you don't know what a vinyl wristband is, google it. But their those little snap on bracelets you get at amusement parks and conventions and sometimes clubs.

* * *

~Sunday~

As Jason stood in front of the sliding glass doors of the Kaiba Corp building, the teen let out an impressed whistle.

The brunet had seen the place plenty of time, but he was still taken back by its huge size.

'There's really no reason to have a building this big,' Jason thought, walking into the lobby. 'Maybe Kaiba is compensating for something.' Jason chuckled at his own thoughts.

The KC lobby held up the precedent that outside view set.

The area was huge, with dark colored marble tiles on the floor. To Jason's right, near the entrance was a security desk with a large looking man, who eyed the teen suspiciously. Jason ignored the guard's look and continued his study of the room.

On Jason's left there was a small area with couches and chairs. The furniture was all blue, and modern looking. A few yards in front of Jason and in the middle of the large, tiled floor was a marble fountain, with a Blue Eyes White Dragon in the center.

Jason stood, looking at the fountain for a moment, before walking around it, towards another desk that was marked "Receptionist."

The young woman sitting behind the desk was quite attractive, in Jason's opinion. She had light brown eyes, and beautiful blonde hair, which was in a bun on her head. She was a bit plump; the roundness of her face made her look younger than she probably was.

"Hello," Jason said, catching the woman's attention. She had been writing something down. "I was wondering if you could help me with something. How do I get to Seto Kaiba's office?" Jason smiled down at the girl flirtatiously. The brunet knew it wasn't going to be easy to just walk up to the CEO's office, without any kind of appointment, or real reason for being there.

The blonde blinked, and tried to hide her blush. It wasn't often that attractive young men visited Kaiba Corp, especially nice ones. Most of the men she came in contact with during the day were crotchety old geezers with attitude problems.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked breathlessly.

Jason rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, which he knew drove women crazy.

"Actually, I don't. Kaiba is a friend of mine, and I need to talk to him about something."

The woman became instantly suspicious. She had been working for Seto Kaiba for five years, and there was no way her boss had anything even remotely close to a friend. Especially one so polite.

"I'm sorry, you can't see Mr. Kaiba without an appointment." she said with finality, expecting the young brunet to leave.

"Well, that's too bad. I really had to speak with him." Jason said, lowering his eyes dejectedly, and looking at the blonde's name tag.

"'Ame', that's a beautiful name." the boy said, suddenly looking back at the receptionist.

"T-thank you," she said, her blush returning.

"How rude of me, I never introduced myself. I'm Jason." The teen reached out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Ame said, taking his hand, still blushing like a school girl.

'I guess this morning won't be a total loss...' Jason thought, perverted ideas seeping into his brain.

Sarah Takada grumbled to herself as she barged through the sliding glass doors of Kaiba Corp. She put up with a lot of her boss's crap, but the one thing that Sarah never took in stride was the man's strange love affair with Sato's Bagel Shop.

Every Sunday, Sarah was ordered to the bagel shop to pick up her boss's order, and every Sunday, she was put through the trial of standing in the long line at the shop, checking and rechecking to make sure Kaiba's order was correct, and then dealing with the long ride back to KC with a bag of delicious smelling bagels that she couldn't eat.

'Why the hell does he have to like the only shop in town that doesn't deliver?' she thought to herself, while walking past the fountain. Sarah had the urge to throw the white bag into the water.

The pissed off secretary was just about to walk past the receptionist's desk and to the elevators when she heard a familiar voice.

Sarah turned towards the desk and saw that Jason was standing there, talking to Ame.

'What the hell?' Sarah stalked over to the two people, who were laughing and smiling at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, interrupting whatever Ame was about to say.

Jason turned to see who was trying to interfere with his mission, but was surprised to see Sarah standing behind him, looking almost...jealous.

"Hey there, Ms. Takada." Jason said politely, his eyes shined with amusement. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Sarah answered shortly, before giving Ame a look. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kaiba," Jason answered. "But then I got caught up talking to this lovely young woman."

The brunet winked at Ame, which elicited a small giggle from the receptionist.

"Does he know you're here?" Takada asked.

"No. This is sort of an impromptu visit."

Sarah looked between Ame and Jason for a few seconds, before she announced, "Fine. Follow me." And she started walking towards the elevators.

Jason turned back to the blonde and smiled down at her, "See you later."

"Alright," Ame smiled, and watched as Jason boarded the elevator with Sarah.

As the elevator began its long ascent to the top floor of the Kaiba Corp building, Jason smirked internally.

"So, have you reconsidered our date?" the brunet asked, looking down at Sarah, a boyish smile gracing his lips.

"No." Sarah answered, her voice clipped. "It seemed like you and _Ame_ were getting along pretty well." Sarah stared straight ahead of her, at the elevator doors.

"Yeah, I guess we were." Jason's smile widened.

"Why do you want to talk to Mr. Kaiba anyway?" Sarah wanted to change the subject before the young man noticed her jealousy.

'I don't even know why I'm jealous, it's not like we're together or anything. And I've only met the guy once...'

"I came to invite him to my sister's surprise party on Saturday." Jason said, still looking down at Sarah. His eyes never left her face.

"A phone call wouldn't be enough?" Sarah mumbled.

"Nope, cause then I wouldn't have gotten to see you."

Sarah finally looked up at Jason, which she found to be a big mistake. The word "predator" popped into her head once again when she looked into his eyes, and Sarah found them absolutely irresistible.

'Crap! Don't look at his face!' She thought quickly to herself.

Instead, the secretary studied the rest of the brunet. He was wearing a white button up shirt; the long sleeves were rolled up to reveal muscular forearms. The shirt wasn't buttoned all the way, which gave Sarah a small view of his chest, just enough that she wanted more.

Jason had his hands shoved into the pockets of the black slacks he was wearing. They were perfectly ironed and were in complete contrast to the boy's hair, which was short, but messy.

'Damn...' was the only coherent thing that Sarah could think.

Fortunately for the secretary, the elevator stopped at the top floor, breaking her out of her trance.

Sarah quickly walked out of the confining box, leaving a grinning Jason behind her for a moment.

The young woman headed directly for her boss's office doors. She needed to get away from the enticing brunet before she did something she regretted.

Sarah only waited a second after she knocked, before her boss gave her permission to enter.

The teen CEO was sitting behind he desk typing furiously. He would have never looked up, if he had not heard heavy footsteps following after his secretary entered.

Kaiba didn't know whether to be angry or just confused when he realized that Jason Snow was standing in his office.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The brunet asked, standing up.

Jason smiled broadly, "Hey buddy!"

"Takada, what the hell is he doing here?"

Sarah wanted to say "He's here because you sent me after your stupid breakfast, so I'm paying you back with an intrusion on your precious work!"

But instead, the young lady just mumbled some poor excuse.

"Oh, don't be mad Kaiba!" Jason said, the grin never leaving his face. "I forced Sarah to bring me up here, its all my fault!"

Seto gave Jason a death glare that had sent grown men crying to their mothers, but the other teen just continued to smile.

'Bastard...' Kaiba thought to himself, but then he noticed the white bag in Sarah's hand.

"Are those my bagels?"

"Y-yes Sir." Sarah hesitated a bit. She was still expecting to be yelled at.

"Give them to me."

The young woman crossed the distance of the office to her boss's desk, and held out the bag.

In one fluid motion, Kaiba snatched his bagel's from his secretary, and sat down at his desk.

"Leave."

"Yes Sir!" she was gone before anyone could blink.

After Sarah had closed the door behind her, Jason made himself comfortable of Kaiba's couch.

"You shouldn't yell at the poor girl so much. You'll give her a complex." the green eyed teen said.

"She'll be fine," Kaiba mumbled while eating. "What do you want anyway?"

"Oh, I came to invite you to Angela's birthday party on Saturday." Jason smiled widely at Kaiba from the couch.

"No." The CEO answered without hesitating.

"Ok," the green eyed boy replied simply.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

There was no way that Jason came all the way to Kaiba Corp to ask such a simple question, not to mention one he probably already knew the answer to.

"Did you just come here to see Takada?"

"Nothing ever escapes you, Kaiba." Jason answered, with the smallest hint of sarcasm. "But I did really want to invite you. I know my sis would be happy if you showed up."

"I'm going out of town this weekend," Seto said, finishing his breakfast, but then he quickly added, "Not that I would go anyway."

Jason smirked, and was about to say something smart, when his phone rang noisily from his back pocket. The boy stood up and quickly fished it out of his pants before answering.

Kaiba chuckled to himself when he heard a familiar exasperated voice coming from Jason's phone. The cerulean eyed teen couldn't hear exactly what the muffled speech was saying, but he could recognize Angela's voice anywhere.

"Damn, stop yelling at me!" Jason shouted into the phone while he paced around Kaiba's office.

"Where are your keys?...Well how the hell is that my problem?...Use the back door!...None of your fucking business!" Jason paused as he listened to the ungodly screeching of his sister.

Kaiba watched the display with rapt interest. Angela and Jason had the kind of relationship that always left people wondering what was really going on between them.

"God! That's it! I'm moving out, you jerks can fend for yourselves!" Jason yelled back into his phone before he hung up.

The green eyed teen turned to face Kaiba, with an apologetic smile on his face.

"It seems I'm gonna have to cut our visit short today, Kaiba. My idiotic siblings managed to lock themselves out of the house. I guess it would be too much to remember to grab your keys before you leave for breakfast." Jason mumbled the last part to himself. "Anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Kaiba said, watching as Jason left his office quickly.

Sarah wasn't looking forward to having Jason walk by her desk again when he left, but the experience

was far less unpleasant that she thought it was going to be.

The brunet only stopped for a moment and smiled down at the young woman.

"Sorry, I have to go now. But, about the party I mentioned before? I would love it if you came." Jason's smile was sincere and the slightest bit hopeful.

Sarah knew she probably wasn't going to go, but she said "Maybe."

Jason's face lit up, and Sarah watched as the boy dug through his pockets. He pulled out a business card, and a bright blue vinyl wristband.

"Here's the address to the place and the wristband is your invitation. You have to it to get in, so don't forget it." Jason was speaking quickly and excitedly and he handed Sarah the items.

"I won't forget," Takada assured, smiling up at Jason. To herself, she thought, 'I'm not going, so there's no reason for me to remember anyway...'

Sarah waved goodbye as she watched the elevator doors close in front of Jason. He still had a grin on his face.

"I guess it wouldn't kill me to at least consider it..."

When Jason arrived home, he found four very angry teens sitting on his front porch.

"Don't worry children. Your big brother is here to save the day!" The brunet said mockingly as he walked past his siblings and unlocked the door.

Raisa was the first to run in, and she headed straight for the bathroom that was downstairs. The rest of the Snows followed into the house after her.

Jason listened to the mumbled "Thank yous" of Brenda and Vincent, before they disappeared to their rooms, which left the brunet and Angela alone.

The raven haired girl eyed her brother suspiciously for a moment, before she spoke. "So, where the hell were you?"

Jason stood up straight and folded his arms. "That's none of your business."

Angela was about to continue her interrogation, but she heard Raisa coming out of the bathroom.

"Thank goodness you can home Jason! I thought I was gonna have to go in the bushes like Vince! We need to get that back door fixed, by the way." Raisa said, as she passed through the awkward tension in the living room, before she went upstairs to her own room.

"So what's wrong with the back door?" Jason asked, trying to change the subject.

It seemed to work, because Angela threw her hands in the air exasperatedly. "The stupid thing wouldn't open! We could all feel that it was unlocked, but the damn thing wouldn't budge! Here, let me show you."

Angela walked past the stairs to the small hallway that led to the downstairs bathroom, the basement, and the the evil door in question, which would have opened to the back yard.

"See?" Angela asked as she twisted the doorknob all the way around, showing that it was unlocked, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull the door open. "And we all tried! None of us could open it"

"Move," Jason said, pulling Angela out of the way. "Of course you guys couldn't do it, Vince is a kid, and you're a girl."

Jason winced when he felt Angela's hand connect with the back of his head.

"What the hell did you say? So I can't open a broken door, because I'm not a man?"

"I didn't say that! Just shut up and let me do this!"

Jason grabbed the offending door by the knob, and tried as hard as he could to open it, but the hunk of wood wouldn't budge.

'Shit.'

Jason could sense Angela's mocks before she even said anything.

"Sooo Jason, which one are you? A kid or a girl?"

"Quiet. Its probably swollen shut; I'll get someone to fix it." Jason tried to hide the deep blush on his cheeks.

The teen walked past his sister, and towards the basement door. As Jason descended the stairs into his room, he heard the light footsteps of Angela following behind.

"So where did you go after you dropped us off at the diner?" Angela asked, when the two reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jason sat down on his bed, while Angela remained standing in front of him, her arms crossed and her eyes suspicious.

"Nowhere important." the brunette replied, smiling up at his sister.

Angela raised an eyebrow and then shook her head, letting the subject drop.

"Yugi texted Raisa today. He and the gang want us to go to Tristan's house later to talk about what happened on Thursday."

Jason sighed and lied back on his bed, with his hands behind his head. "You guys can go," he said. "But I don't anything to do with those losers anymore."

Angela uncrossed her arms and sat down on her brother's bed, next to the boy, while preparing her most manipulative pouting face.

"Pwease big brother?" She said sweetly. "I just want everybody to get along again." Angela looked down at Jason's face, and saw her brother's resolve slowly breaking.

"Alright, fine, I'll go!" the green eyed teen rolled over so his back was to his sister. "Just stop looking at me like that!"

Angela clapped her hands with joy. "Yay! You're the best brother ever!" the raven haired girl climbed over her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The boy waved his hand dismissively when Angela pulled away and climbed off his bed.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Angela asked. She didn't know whether Jason's secret rendezvous point had food or not.

"No," Jason answered quietly. His back was still to his sister.

"Ok, I'm gonna make a huge breakfast for you, and later we'll all go to Tristan's house!"

Jason only groaned in response. He didn't want to talk to the idiots his family called friends, but there wasn't much else he could do to protest;he could already hear Angel's feet running up the basement stairs.

Jason stayed unmoving until he heard the basement door shut, then, he slowly raised his hand to his cheek.

He let his fingers slowly trace over the spot where Angela's soft lips had been. Savoring the little bit of warmth that was still left from them.

_BEEP BEEP_

Jason's heart almost shot out of his chest when he heard his phone chime, indicating that he had a text message.

The boy quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, and flipped it open. It was a message from one of his friends asking about Angela's party. Jason shouldn't have been so surprised by a new message; people had been calling and texting him all weekend about the party. But the guilt Jason felt deep in his stomach had made him jumpy.

Jason stood up from his bed quickly after answering the text, and banished all thoughts of Angela's lips from his mind.

'I should be thinking about other, more important things. Like how to get out of meeting with the Geek Squad tonight.'

Jason didn't know when he had starting saying "Geek Squad," but he found it too appealing to give up.


	17. Chapter 17

~Monday Afternoon~

Seto Kaiba was prone to the occasional migraine. Between running his company, taking care of his little brother, and being one of the best duelists in the world, the brunet would be surprised if he _didn't_ get the intense head aches.

But as the young CEO sat in the cafeteria of Domino High School, he couldn't clearly think of a worse pain he had experienced in his life.

Seto felt like his brain was trying to claw its way out of his skull, and the constant chattering of students, the bright fluorescent lights, the sound Wheeler's laugh wasn't doing anything to help.

Kaiba looked across the large room at one of his pains.

Joey was sitting next to Angela, his arm around her waist casually. Kaiba had been looking forward to the fact that Angela and Joey probably weren't going to talk anymore after the fiasco that had happened on Thursday, but there was the blonde, back in Angela's good graces. Raisa and Brenda seemed to have put the incident behind them as well. They were talking and laughing with the rest of the group. Kaiba didn't see the youngest Snow, Vincent, sitting at the table, but he didn't think much of it, instead, cerulean eyes landed on Jason.

The green eyed teen was sitting up straight and rigidly, his arms folded across his chest. He was sitting in front of Angela and Joey, but staring down at his lunch tray, without eating.

'I guess he isn't as forgiving as his sisters.' Kaiba thought. Before he could catch himself, the teen felt some pity for Jason and his situation.

Kaiba decided sitting in the noisy lunch room was too much for his head, so he gathered up his stuff, and left, in search of a quieter place to work.

Joey didn't think he could be happier. He and Angela had made up, he hadn't had a run-in with Kaiba all morning, Jason looked pissed off, and the blonde was eating a huge delicious lunch with his friends.

Joey tightened the hold he had around Angela's waist, and grinned when she blushed slightly. The blonde scooted closer to the girl, and casually whispered in her ear.

"Ya look really pretty when ya blush like dat."

Angela looked away, hiding her face from Joey, until she jumped with surprise. Joey had been sitting close enough to the girl that he also felt the familiar vibrations of a cell phone going off in Angela's pocket.

"Hey, when did ya get a new phone?" the blonde asked as Angela pulled out a thin blue phone from her pocket, and opened it.

"Oh, I...I got it on Saturday. Sorry, I forgot to give you my new number last night." The girl was still trying to figure out the high tech phone, so it took her a moment to realize that she had a new text message.

Angela skimmed the message before she quickly grabbed her school bag from under the table, and started searching through it, wiggling out of Joey's hold in the process.

"Wow," the blonde said trying to get a better look at the phone. His feelings were only slightly bruised from Angela's moving away from him. "I was readin' about those online. I thought dey weren't supposed ta come out for another few weeks?"

Angela froze while still looking in her bag.

"...Really?" she asked, a tiny bit of anger rising in her stomach.

"Yeah, were'd ya get it?"

Joey raised an eyebrow when he heard a quiet snickering from across the table. When the blonde looked over, he saw that Jason was staring at them, a smug smirk on his face.

The brown-eyed teen was about to confront the other boy, when Angela stood up quickly from the table, with something in her hand.

"I'll be right back," she said, before she walked away from the table and out of the lunch room. Joey could only watch after her and wonder what she was doing.

When Angela finally found Kaiba sitting at a table, in the back of the school's library, she had resolved herself to yelling at the CEO for all the trouble he was. But all that resolve sailed out the window when the teen looked up at Angela with relief, and a smile in his blue eyes.

Angela just sighed to herself and sat next to the boy.

"Here," she said, handing a bottle of aspirin to him.

"Thanks," Kaiba said, then he opened the bottle and dry-swallowed two of the pills, handed the bottle to the girl, and went back to typing on his laptop.

"So did you buy me the most conspicuous phone in the world on accident, or was it apart of some greater 'Kaiba-esque' scheme?" Angela asked, after she had put the aspirin back in her pocket. She sat with one elbow on the table top, her hand cradling her chin casually, while her other hand rested in her lap.

The other teen slowed his typing for a moment, the smallest amount of amusement danced in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, it's not as if I's trying to destroy your relationship with Wheeler. That would be petty, and I have better things to do."

The tone that Kaiba was taking made Angela cringe, because she wasn't completely sure whether or not he was being sarcastic.

"I know what you're trying to do! You're such a jerk! You saw me break my phone, and then in your evil mind you thought, 'Hey, I know the mutt is dumb, but he's not that dumb. I'll buy Angela a new, expensive phone, and he'll put two and two together, and he'll stop talking to her, and I'll have her all to myself! Hahahaha!'" Angela managed to imitate the CEO's patented "I'm humiliating someone" laugh at the end of her rant.

Kaiba just looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow for a few seconds. "That was a pretty good impression," he said, and went back to typing. "And also, I'm not trying to take _you_ from Wheeler. I just want to humiliate him."

Angela was shocked. She stood up suddenly, slamming the lid of the CEO's laptop down in the process.

"Why do you hate Joey so much?"

"I don't hate him," Kaiba said, his hands instinctively reaching up to rub his temples. "I just dislike him immensely. He thinks he's better than me, and I refuse to be looked down on by a dog. Now will you please stop yelling, we're in a library, and I have a migraine."

"Sorry," Angela said after a second. She slid Kaiba's laptop across the table and sat in front of the CEO, on the table top. "I don't like it when you two fight. I have enough trouble keeping Jason from killing him." Angela looked cautiously around the area where they were sitting. The two were almost completely blocked off by bookshelves, and the only person Angela had seen when she walked into the library was the old librarian, and he didn't look as if he was leaving his desk any time soon.

"Come here," Angela said quietly, patting her thighs.

Kaiba looked up at the girl for a moment before he leaned forward and rested his head on Angela's lap. As the girl ran her hands through Kaiba's hair gently, the teen felt the pounding in his head subside some.

"You should take it easy once in awhile. Taking time to rest will do you some good," Angela suggested, still playing with the CEO's hair.

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Kaiba grumbled, his voice partly muffled by Angela's skirt.

"The way you're going, that won't be too much longer."

Kaiba tensed when he felt Angela's hands stop moving, and she began to shift under his head.

"I should get back to lunch, before people start looking for me," the girl said, but Kaiba wouldn't move.

"Stay a few more minutes." Angela barely heard the request, and when she looked down at the other teen, his head was still firmly planted on her lap, and the boys eyes were closed.

"Alright," the raven haired girl said after a second, but as she stared down at Seto, everything in her mind was a jumble. The only clear thought she could understand made her even more confused.

'If only we could stay like this forever...'

Jason watched closely as his sister left the lunch room. He had to make sure that the girl didn't catch him in the act.

"Hey, everybody shut up for a second." The green eyed teen announced to all the people who were sitting at his table.

When all the others quieted down, Jason pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket, full of red vinyl wristbands.

"Angela's birthday is on Saturday, and our family is throwing her a surprise party. It's at the Crave Nightclub down at the docks."

"A nightclub?" Tea said, surprised. "We can't go there, we're underage."

Jason mentally rolled his eyes.

"I work there, and we all know the owner," Jason said, gesticulating towards his Brenda and Raisa. "He said we can use it for the party, so it's no problem."

"Oh," Tea said quietly, while blushing a little.

"You have to wear these to get in," Jason told the group while he counted out the right number of wristbands.

He passed one each to Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, and (grudgingly) Joey. Each teen examined their invitations for a few moments before putting them away.

"Be at the club at 7:30 on Saturday night. Raisa is gonna bring Angela at 8:00. And remember, it's a surprise party, so don't mention anything to my sister."

The group nodded in agreement.

"What are the blue ones for?" Tea asked, staring at the bag of wristbands that Jason still had on the table. She noticed that there were a few scattered neon blue bands mixed in among all the reds.

Jason snatched the bag of the table.

"They're for other people." he said shortly.

Jason knew that he was being rude to the girl, but there was something about Tea that rubbed the teen the wrong way.

After answering a few more questions from the Geek Squad, Jason had to suddenly quiet the group down when he noticed his sister walking into the cafeteria, a dazed look on her face.

"Here she comes! Don't give away the surprise! Act natural."

Angela retook her seat next to Joey, and began eating slowly, without saying a word. It took her almost a minute to notice that she wasn't the only silent one at the table.

All of her friends and family were quietly eating, not saying a word, or looking up at her. She had expected at least one question about where she had been, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to her, not even Joey.

Angela raised an eyebrow.

'Well, this can't be good...'

Monday Night

Kaiba Mansion

Seto Kaiba sensed his little brother's question as soon as the CEO set eyes on the boy.

"No." Kaiba said, before Mokuba could even open his mouth.

The two brothers were located in Seto's home office, Mokuba standing in the doorway, while Kaiba took his regular place behind his desk.

"Big brother! Why?" Mokuba whined, as if it might help him plead his case.

When Kaiba had arrived home earlier that evening from Kaiba Corp, he received a phone call from the mother of a boy in Mokuba's class; Kaiba only remembered her as Mrs. Yokoi. Seto had met her a few times before, and besides the fact that she was unbelievably irritating, and looked like some kind of wax sculpture from all the Botox she had, Kaiba liked her well enough.

At least he used to.

"No, I am not letting you go to that party. That's final." Kaiba went back to typing.

He would have been fine with his brother going to Mrs. Yokoi's house for her son's birthday party/sleepover on Friday night. Sure, they were leaving on Saturday evening for Tokyo, but Kaiba was ok with picking the boy up on the way to the airport.

Until the mother told Seto about the fact that girls were going to be there.

"Seto!" Mokuba pleaded again. "It's just girls! And it's not like they're sleeping over too!" Mokuba put on his cutest face, but his brother wouldn't be budged.

"You're too young."

"I'm too young to talk to girls?"

"Yes." Kaiba replied, knowing his answer was unreasonable.

All Seto heard was an exasperated growl, before he watched his brother stalk off towards his room.

Seto sighed and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, trying to fight the pounding that was returning to his head.

When the teen was about to give up, and take more aspirin, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He wasn't going to answer, until he looked at the caller, and recognized Angela's new number.

"Hey," the brunet said, his voice tired.

"Aw, you sound exhausted," Angela replied.

Seto found himself relaxing to the sound of her voice.

"I'm alright. What did you need?"

"Oh yeah, if you still want an 'appointment' this Friday, I can't stay the night."

Kaiba smirked at the way Angela said "appointment." He could almost imagine her making air quotes.

"I don't think we'll be doing anything on Friday. Mokuba is pissed at me, and I don't think I should leave him at the mansion for too long by himself. He might sneak out. That's what I would do." Kaiba said as an afterthought.

"What did you do to him?" Angela asked accusingly.

Kaiba explained the situation. After a few seconds, Angela said, simply, "I think you should let him go."

"What? No! It's inappropriate."

"Come on! I think he's old enough to be around girls at a party. It's not like they're all gonna start drinking and screwing all over everything."

"Really? And where were _we_ when we met?" Kaiba countered.

Angela faltered for a moment.

"That's different. Mokuba's younger than we were, and he's not you."

It was Kaiba's turn to think.

"I still don't like it."

"You're not gonna like everything he does," Angela said, a smile in her voice.

Kaiba put his palm to his forehead.

"Dammit Snow! Alright, I'll let him go, but if something happens and I end up an uncle, I'm holding you personally responsible."

Angela only laughed.

"Whatever Kaiba, so are we on for Friday night, or what?"

"Yes. Be here at the usual time." Kaiba said. "Now I have to go make my brother very very happy. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Seto."

And with that, they both hung up.

Friday Night

Angela waved goodbye to her brother as he drove away from the Kaiba mansion.

"I thought you weren't staying the night," Kaiba voice questioned from behind the girl. He had opened the door to let her inside when she wasn't paying attention.

Angela turned quickly and smiled.

"I'm not, but Jason said he really needed my car tonight for some reason. He's gonna pick me up when he gets off of work." Angela walked past Kaiba and into the mansion.

"I see," Kaiba said distractedly as he watched Angela take her coat off.

The girl was wearing a simple black tank top, and light blue jeans. Her clothes were form fitting and amplified her natural curves. Angela's hair was in a messy bun, and some of the dark strands glistened, even the the artificial light of the mansion.

Angela smirked when she realized she was being studied so closely.

"Come on," the girl said, holding her hand out.

Seto took Angela's hand without hesitation and let her lead him to his bedroom.

When the two arrived at the brunet's room, Kaiba decided it was time to take control of the situation.

The young CEO began kissing Angela's neck, while he slowly guided her to his huge bed.

Angela let herself relax into the boy's soft lips and roaming hands, until she found herself flat on her back, with a very eager brunet on top of her.

The raven haired girl found herself panting with pleasure when she felt a delicious sucking on her collarbone, and skilled fingers unzipping her jeans.

Kaiba stopped for a moment to take off his shirt, and while he did, Angela finished the job of removing her pants.

For a few seconds, all the teens could do was stare at each other. Both of them felt a need greater than they had felt before. It went far beyond simple lust, it wasn't the carnal desire that they had felt in the past. Something passed between Angela and Seto, that made them question everything they had ever felt for each other.

Until a loud inhuman growl ripped from Angela's stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl screamed, far to embarrassed to say anything else. She quickly pulled a pillow over her head, hoping to smother herself, and drown out the laughter coming from Kaiba.

The last thing the boy had been expecting was a sound like that to come out of Angela.

"Angela? I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh." the brunet said, gasping for air. He tried to control himself, but failed, and started cackling all over again.

"Somebody kill me," Angela moaned from under the pillow.

The girl was content to stay hidden all night, but she felt a gentle tugging at the pillow. She loosened her grip slightly, and found herself face to face with a grinning Kaiba.

"Let's go eat," the boy said, kissing Angela on the cheek.

The girl just mumbled an "alright" and hoped her blush wasn't too noticeable.

-A few hours later-

Kaiba wasn't sure how, but at some point after eating, he and Angela had started wandering around his mansion.

The CEO watched as Angela opened door after door, asking "What's in here?"

They had gone through corridors and found areas that Kaiba had forgotten existed. For awhile, he was thinking the same question that Angela was asking.

But Kaiba didn't have to question when he and Angela arrived at a large set of double doors, at the end of a dusty hallway.

"Wow," Angela said, while running her hands over the huge wooden doors. The door on the left had a larges, elegant "G" carved into its wood, while the door on the right, had a "K" in the same style.

"Gozaburo's old home office." Kaiba said, his voice tight.

Angela didn't say anything, instead she let her hands slowly fall to the door knob.

The girl slowly opened the "K" door, taking a peek inside the room. She wasn't sure whether Seto objected to what she was doing, but when the teen didn't say anything, Angela kept going.

When she had the door fully opened and stepped inside, the raven haired girl was met with a large plume of dust that immediately sent her into a coughing fit.

"Are you ok?" Kaiba asked, rushing into the room after Angela.

He held her shoulders until the fit was over.

"Where's the light?" Angela asked. The room was dark, and spooky, and the girl could only see vague outlines and shapes.

Angela tensed when she felt Seto's hands leave her, but suddenly, the room filled with light.

She had been expecting something diabolical in the old room. Something that showed just how much of a bastard Gozaburo had been.

But it was just a normal room.

On one wall there was a large desk, covered by a sheet, next to it an empty book case. In the middle of the floor, there was a small table, but it was also covered by a white sheet.

Angela guessed that there was probably more furniture in the room at some point, but at the moment, it was pretty bare.

The girl was about to suggest that they leave, when Kaiba walked by her, to the desk. Angela watched as he pulled the sheet off of it. He stood, staring at the desk, for what seemed like a lifetime to Angela.

She couldn't tell what emotions the boy was feeling, or what he was thinking. His face was completely blank, and his body still.

Angela walked over to Seto slowly, "Let's get out of here. This room is creepy." She said.

But Kaiba didn't reply.

Angela stood near the boy, in front of the book case. She thought to herself that she would just give Kaiba another minute, then she would drag him out if she had to.

In her impatience, Angela leaned against the large book case, until she realized the thing was moving, and taking her with it.

Kaiba was broken out of his concentration when he heard Angela yelp in surprise.

He turned just in time to see the book case turn around towards the wall, and what came out on the other side was a huge liquor cabinet. The cabinet had glass doors, and every kind of alcohol a person could imagine.

"Kaiba, that wall tried to eat me! Can we get the hell out of this stupid room?" Angela said, walking towards the door to leave.

"I completely forgot that the old man had all this here." Kaiba said, approaching the liquor cabinet and ignoring Angela.

"He used to always tell me and Mokuba that this stuff was for his important associates, and it was worth more than both our lives put together."

Angela just rolled her eyes, but she was also a little interested. She approached the cabinet, and stood next to Seto.

The girl didn't know much about alcohol, but she had heard before that the older it is, the more expensive it was.

Judging by the dates on the wine bottles alone, Gozaburo was sitting on a liquid gold mine!

Angela thought for a second.

"So, Gozaburo really cared about this stuff, huh?" Angela asked, conspiring.

Kaiba just nodded and continued looking through the glass doors.

Angela nudged the other teen out of the way, and opened the cabinet. Before Kaiba could ask what in the world the girl was doing, Angela had a bottle in her hand.

"Let's pour it down the drain! That'll make the asshole roll over in his grave!"

Kaiba was about to object, but Angela was already loading up her arms with bottles.

'She's so weird...' Kaiba thought. 'But then again, it _would_ piss him off. And it's not like I'm gonna drink the stuff.

Kaiba had never done anything to spite a dead man, but there was first time for everything.

It was done, Seto and Angela had poured out almost all of Gozaburo's liquor. Almost. Two bottles of wine had escaped the carnage.

"You're so sexy, Seto!" Angela slurred drunkenly as she hugged the brunet.

"I know." Kaiba replied, also slurring.

The two drunk teens had somehow made it back up to Kaiba's room, and were laying on his bed.

"No!" Angela yelled, rolling onto the boy, straddling his waist. "You're _really_ sexy...like soo sexy! We would have pretty babies." She took another swig out of the bottle.

"Oh my god! I-I always think that! Our kids would be crazy good looking!" Kaiba reached up and took the bottle out of Angela's hand. "We-uh-we should make a baby!"

"We should!" Angela gasped, while Seto drank. "Let's do it right now!"

"No, I'm too drunk." Kaiba mumbled, while staring up at the girl.

Angela laughed obnoxiously, "HA! You're drunk!"

"You are too, ya dumb-ass."

"Oh..hehehe"

Angela climbed off of the boy, and took her place laying next to him.

The two faced each other for awhile, just staring, until Kaiba reached over and touched Angela's face.

"You're really beautiful." Seto said.

Angela giggled.

"Thanks," she said. "You are too."

"I thought I was sexy!" Kaiba whined.

"You are sexy! But you're beautiful too! You-you-you're just beautiful. They way you talk, and walk, and act with your brother, and your smile and your laugh, and...you're amazing!" Angela leaned forward closing the gap between the two teens. "I love you."

"I love you too." Seto replied, not hesitating for even a second.

The two continued to stare, in their drunken haze, not even realizing what they had admitted to each other.

But suddenly, Angela's phone started ringing. The girl rolled over and picked up her cell from the bedside table and answered it.

"Hellloooo?...Hey Jason!...Yeah!...Ok, hold on!"

"Jason's here, so I have to go Seto." Angela said, standing up from the bed (wobbling).

"Nooo, don't leave yet! I got you a gift!"

Angela was confused. "For what?"

"Your birthday! It's tomorrow...or today.." Kaiba said, remembering the time. "It's on my dresser."

Angela turned and sure enough, there was a pink gift bag on the brunet's dresser. The girl couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the bag the whole time she was there.

"Oh, Seto! Thank you!" Angela squealed. She turned back to the bed to thank the CEO with a kiss, but found the boy was passed out.

Angela just grinned and kissed the boy on the nose, and before she left, she rolled the teen over on his side, in case he threw up.

When Angela had finally stumbled her way to her car, she found a confused Jason sitting in the driver's seat.

All Jason had to do was take one whiff to know that his little sister was smashed.

"Did that bastard get you drunk?" the green eyed teen asked, preparing to go kick some billionaire ass.

"No!" Angela laughed. "He didn't do anything wrong! Leave Sero alone!"

"'Sero?'" Jason repeated. He looked over his sister, until he was satisfied that she hadn't been hurt in any way, then the teen began the long drive home.

"So what's in the bag?" Jason asked, after awhile, but Angela didn't answer.

"Angela? Ange?" Jason looked to the passenger's seat and saw that his sister was passed out, the pink gift bag clutched tightly to her chest.


End file.
